


The Light Weaver

by Dwobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, OC, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwobbit/pseuds/Dwobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a 15th memeber joining Thorin Oakenshield's company on that night in the Shire. A girl, A light Weaver, an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
_ Prologue _

"Gaia, it's time to leave." says Thalion to his wife.

"I know Thalion, but this is our home. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Gaia asks hesitantly. 

"Gaia we have to. Do you want our daughter to grow up discouraged? She's already shunned enough." he counters.

"Fine. Were are we going?"

"Ered Luin. There are Dwarves settling there. So we will be able to blend in."

"Alright, let's go."

 

Gaia and Thalion flee from the Greenwood and too Ered Luin in the Blue Mountains. The couple travel for months a babe in their arms. They stop in every town they can to replenish, often stopping in man inns. They stopped in Bree as well, at the prancing pony. They arrived in Ered luin late in the night, finally.

 

"Come, quickly Gaia we are almost there."

"Thalion wait! I cannot carry on with Elin squirming so much! Give me a few minutes to calm her." 

"Oh very well."

"Alright she sleeps. Let us carry on." 

Gaia, Thalion, and their infant daughter Elin have finally arrived in Ered Luin. Many dwarves  turn there heads to look at these newcomers. Thalion and Gaia, and their infant, Elin, head towards a dwarf with a white beard.

 "Excuse me, But do you know where Thorin Oakenshield is?" Thalion asked the aged dwarf politely after tapping his shoulder.

 

" Yes as a matter of fact I do, why don't I lead you to him, hm?..... My name is Balin. You are?" Balin asks as he leads the couple through the streets.

"I am Thalion, this is my wife Gaia, and the bundle is Elin, our daughter."

"Elin is a beautiful name.  If I am not mistaken it is an elven name. What does in mean?" Balin asks.

"It means star. Because she is our star in the night. Shining through every cloud, every storm, shining brighter than the north star. She is my little star." Thalion states, looking at Elin with a loving yet fierce expression. Then looking up at Balin with determination in his eyes. Determination to protect his little star until his dying breath.

They spend the rest of the journey in companionable silence. 

Thorin hears a knock at the door. Thorin rises off the chair and heads to the door all the while wondering why on earth someone would come knocking on his door at this hour. Thorin opens his door to see Balin and 2 strangers.

"Balin. What do you need? Why do you come to me so late? Who are these people?"

"They told me they must speak with you urgently so I brought them here. I'll be departing now." And so Balin has left back to his own home.

"Well who are you and why must you speak to me so urgently?" Thorins says once Balin is out of earshot. But before they had time to respond Dis arrived and said, "Thorin! You do not speak to them until they come inside where they can be warmed."

"Now then who are you?" Dis asks once the couple is properly seated. 

"I am Thalion and this is my wife Gaia." Thalion states.

"And who is the infant in your arms, Gaia?" Dis continues.

"This is our daughter Elin."  Gaia answers, never taking her eyes off of Elin.

"That is a beautiful name. If I am not mistaken does that not mean star in Sindarin?" Dis asks.

"Yes that is exactly what it means." Gaia responds.

"So you are Elves!?" Thorin yells accusingly. 

"Thorin! There are  **2** infants sleeping in this house! One of them so happens to be your nephew and the other is sleeping right in front of you! be quiet!" Dis whisper yelled at Thorin.

"No, Thorin son of Thrain we are not Elves." Thalion says calmly.

"Then what are you?" Thorin whispers still boiling with anger.

"We are Weavers. Do you know what we are?" Thalion asks.

"No I do not. Enlighten me." Thorin spats.

        "Weavers are a race similar to Elves but we are not the same. we all tend to be different. There are 4 different types of Weavers. The Earth Weavers, which is what Thalion and I are, the Fire Weavers, the Cold Weavers, and the Light Weavers. You can generally tell what kind of Weaver one is just by looking at them. Earth Weavers tend to have Elfish features. We have pointed ears, brown hair, and either green or brown eyes. Though we are more connected to the Earth than the Elves themselves. Then the Fire Weavers, they have the shortest lifespan but are respected as valiant warriors. They look much like a Dwarf and the male Fire Weavers often have beards though the females do not. They almost always have orange or red hair and flaming eyes, though some have blue fire raging within resulting with royal blue eyes. Then the Cold Weavers, they weave water, ice, and snow, they are the calmest and live the longest, aside from the Light Weavers of course. Cold Weavers tend to have glacier blue hair and either ice blue or storm blue eyes. But the Light Weavers are the most majestic of us all. They are respected throughout the community. There are two different types of Light Weavers. The first is the Golden Light Weavers, who weave gold light, and tend to have gold blonde hair but silver eyes. The Shadow Light Weavers have black hair and violet eyes. Something both Light Weavers have in common is the ability of healing. But something Weavers do not like is anomalies within their own race. Elin is an anomaly. Elin is a 50/50 Light Weaver she has curly black silver eyes. She is equally a Shadow Light Weaver and a Golden Light Weaver. When Council found out about her he told us to get rid of her. But we couldn't bare it, so we left and came here, seeking shelter, and a new community, one were she will not be shunned. Please, Thorin son of Thrain except us into your community." Gaia pleads.

"I will except you into the community, for I know the sting when your friends and allies do not help you in your time of need. I cannot do that to you and your family. Until we have a home built for your family you may stay here, we have a spare room." Thorin states.

Dis leads Thalion and Gaia to a spare room and has Thorin bring in a crib for elin. Gaia puts Elin in the crib then turns to face Thorin and Dis. "Thank-you for your kindness, Thorin son of Thrain and Dis Daughter of Thrain." Gaia says and with that they go there separate ways, to bed.


	2. Elin and Fili meet Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin and Fili meet Kili for the first time.

  
**_ Elin and Fili meet Kili _ **

Elin and Fili are waiting outside of Dis's bedroom with Thorin.

"Torin? why can't I see my mama?" Elin asks.

"YEAH! Why can't I see my mama too?" Fili agrees. For Gaia is Dis's midwife, making it so that neither of the children can see their mothers.

"Because, young ones, your mothers are working to bring a new friend into the world." Thorin says.

"Oh well, when will our new friend get here? he's taking a long time, don't ya think Fili?" Elin comments.

"Yeah! He is taking a long time."

"be patient, younglings." Thorin responds with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

So they wait and Elin and Fili pass the time by having a contest of who can sit still the longest. But when they hear the wails of a babe both heads turn to look at the door as Gaia, Elin's mother steps out of the room. Elin quickly rushes to her mother and hugs her leg vowing to never let go of her mama's leg.

"Thorin, Fili, Elin do you want to see the baby?" Gaia asks and just like that Elin has let go of her mother and rushed into the room to see the baby. But Fili beat her to it. he and Thorin were already staring down at the babe. 

"Elin, come closer, your a part of this family too." Dis gestures to Elin. "Fili, Elin, Thorin this is Kili. Fili he is your younger brother and I want you to protect him okay?" Dis says, and in her eyes you can see the seriousness of the question. Even Fili and Elin could tell that this wasn't a joke.

"I will mama, I will." Fili says. then to everyone's surprise Elin says, "I will too." everyone is shocked but no one protests. Gaia swiftly returns to the room and says, "Elin, come on, it's time to go home." 

"oh, ok." says Elin. The young weaver is picked up by her mother and they quietly exit the room going back to their home across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. Do all those good things. Or at the least comment. Sorry, gonna end the chapter here. sorry if it's short. But the next chapter WILL be longer, I promise you that.
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


	3. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iul(new OFC! Elin's little sister) and Elin are orphaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadness. Be warned.

  
_Orphaned_

        Elin is sprinting home from the market with a basket, arriving at the home her mother and she share, in record time. As she slows to a stop in front of the door, she takes a good look at it, wondering how could this ever happen to a family so normal. Elin was 14 and already the woman of the house. As the oldest child and woman, all responsibility fell to her. Elin had to learn how to fight early on so that she could protect her family, she learned how to weave her light, and she learned how to be the woman of the house. Elin lives in a home with her sickly mother, Gaia, and younger sister, Iul. 

        "Hello Dis, how is mother doing?" Elin asks.

        "Not well I'm afraid, she told me not to let anyone in unless it was you, me, or Iul. I've been waiting for you to come home so you could see your mother." Dis says in a rush. Elin quickly runs through the hallway to get to her mothers bedroom where Iul is already sitting holding mother's hand. 

        "Mother. How are you doing?" Elin asks, breathless.

        "Elin, come here. I have to tell you something." Gaia waves feebly.

        "Mother let me help you please." Elin begs.  
          
        "Elin no.  I've been patient for 2 years to let this sickness take me, and I will not live through it  when Thalion is not here to bring me back. Thalion is my half and he has already passed on. I must join him. This is not a sickness anyone could treat, not even Elves. This is my spirit and body withering away because Thalion is not here to complete me. Elin you must listen to what I have to say.  You have been wondering all your life why we did not live with the other Weavers. It is because your father and I loved you too much.  We left because we could not bear to part with our little star. Our star that shines brighter than the moon. Our star that has learned so much over the years . Our star that we loved to the ends of the earth. Our little, bright star..." and with that Gaia breathed her last breath and passed away. Elin had tears streaming down her face. Elin sobbed into the bed. Elin sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Little Iul began to cry in the corner because she did not know why everyone was sad. Finally Elin heard hitched breathing of Iul and, composing herself, went to comfort her young 8 year old sister.

        When Iul finally calmed down Elin picked the young weaver up and carried her to her bedroom upstairs. Elin tucked her little sister in bed, kissed her on the forehead then left the room. She then went back to her mother's room where to dwarves were waiting to carry the carcass to the funeral building where they would find out what they will do with the body. Elin follows them there, where Balin is waiting for her to make the preparations. 

        "Hello Balin." Elin says in a voice so quiet you wouldn't even know she's there.

        "Hello Elin. I'm sorry about your mother." Balin replies.

        "Don't be. She wouldn't want you to feel sorry."

        "Right so the plans."    
          
        "She wanted to be buried under the yew tree where I got my bow."  
          
        "You mean burned."  
          
        "No, because she was an Earth Weaver she must do one final act to connect herself with the Earth, and that is to become a part of it."  
          
        "Alright, we will bury her."

   


  
Elin stood in front of her mother's grave with young Iul standing by her. Elin was staring at the quote she chose to be carved into the tree, it was a quote her mother said to her whenever she asked about the weaver community,  _"Even if the tree was planted in one meadow, your roots can span to a whole new meadow, without ever leaving the tree."_ Elin was lost in thought. She was thinking about all the good times her mother and she had, she was thinking about why her mother didn't let her heal her. She was thinking of how lately everyone has been acting strange around her. How she was always different no matter what she did or where she was. No one cared about what happened to her life. As she came to this realization, her eyes widened in shock, then softened with sadness and finally they closed and she fell asleep. She fell to the meadow floor her breathing so light one would think she's dead. Iul stared at her in shock, but Fili and Kili, Elin's best friends, came running to her.   


  
                "ELIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elin? Elin, wake up!" But upon seeing that she wouldn't wake up, young 15 year old Fili, picker her up and walked off with Elin in his arms and Kili carrying Iul behind him. They walked back to they're home in Ered Luin. When they arrived Dis saw Fili and Kili carrying to bodies and, upon seeing that it was Elin and Iul, hurriedly opened the door and directed them to a spare bedroom where they could set Elin down. Fili set Elin down in the bed and Kili let go of Iul letting the little girl run to her older sister's side.

        "Elin? why did you do that? I need you! Elin! your my sister! your sup-p-posed to b-be there for m-me. y-y-you said you'd a-a-always b-be th-there. always,  a-a-always, always." Then Iul just stopped talking and cried, she cried, and cried, and cried. She cried right into Fili. Until Dis came to pry her of Fili and take her to bed. But Iul would only sleep with Elin. Iul crawled under the covers and hugged Elin as tightly as she could, trying to get her to come back.

        Iul woke up that morning to Fili and Kili gently shaking her awake. She looked up at them groggily and then turned over and buried her face back into Elin's side. Fili and Kili gave her 5 minutes for her to get dressed and then they were going to come back and drag her out of the room. Little 8 year old Iul new only one thing about Fire Weavers, they can detect the size and aura of the flame of a person, and as Iul looked into Elin to try to find Elin's star what she saw frightened her. Elin's flame was so small, it was dwindling in size and had evil floating all around it, and yet Elin's flame stayed pure as it battle off the evil. Iul now knows why her sister collapsed it is because evil tried to take hold of Elin but Elin was stronger. Iul could not stand to watch this growing evil put out Elin's flame, so Iul did the only thing she knew how to do. She fed Elin's flame, until her own flame grew to weak to give anymore flame to Elin and still survive to fight off Evil sparks. Iul withdrew from Elin but never truly left, Iul watched to see what would happen. When Iul saw that the Evil sparks began to diminish in number she felt her own flame swell with happiness that her sister made it through her ordeal. As Elin's flame defeated spark after spark it grew until finally there were no more sparks and Elin's flame was back to normal.  As Iul came back to the real world so did Elin and both their flames were brighter than ever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the things in the chapter might come as a shock because I didn't explain them, so if you have any questions just comment or something so that I will know and can answer the questions. Also sorry for the shortness. It's because I originally wrote this many months ago on a different site and I don't feel like editing them so you're just gonna have to live with the length until they get longer. They will get longer.
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


	4. Time jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter we skip the rest of their childhood(sorry!). So in this Elin (pronounced: El-een) and the dwarves leave Ered luin. Elin is about 76 but looks like she's 23. Iul (pronounced: ee-ool) is 66 she looks 18.   
> Also, I think I've already explained this but I wrote this a long time ago and am too lazy to change anything so the first couple chapter will be kind of...well....crappy.

  
_ signing up for and planning the journey _

 

        I groggily opened my eyes and looked around myself seeing the familiarity of my bedroom. Well, no dawdling, I gotta get up and out, so I do, I get up and get dressed. Then I walk down the stair's to the kitchen where I already see Iul starting on breakfast. 

        "good morning Iul, sleep well last night?" I ask my little sister.  
          
        "yeah you?"  
           
        "Just fine." the rest of the meal is conducted in silence, both of us lost in our own thought. But then I realize all too soon that I have to go to the healing house to do my job. So I bid my little sister farewell and left the house with my medicine bag and my daggers. I arrived at the healing house and began my work by starting off the sickly children, the children who have something worse then a common cold. Towards the end of my shift, which ends at around 7, Kili burst into the room and ran straight to me.  
        
         "Elin! Come quickly!" he shouts.  
        
          "Kili what is it you need this time?"

        "Elin, Thorin is gathering a company to take back Erebor! There are already 13 Dwarves including Thorin, Fili, and I. We are waiting for you. Will you join us?" Killi says, still slightly out of breath.

        "Kili of course I will join you. Erebor may not be my ancestral home like it is yours, but Ered Luin is my home, my home is with the Dwarves and if Erebor is where the Dwarves will go, then that is where I will go. Plus I never would have been welcome in the Weaver Grove, anyway. So in a way this is better." I answer. Then the next thing I know I'm packing my herbs up and being dragged out of the healing house and back home to pack for the journey.

        "Iul, have you heard about the journey?" I say after arriving home.

        "No I haven't, what journey?"

        "Thorin has asked me to accompany him and 12 other Dwarves on a quest to take back Erebor, I have accepted."

        "What! Well if your going then I must go to! Your my sister, what if you die?! I need to go with you!"

        "Iul no. You are to young. 20 is to young to undergo such a journey. Plus who will look after the house? who will look after Dis? Do you not think that this is hard on her too? Her brother and sons are leaving on this journey, she needs someone she can turn to and if both of us are gone then she will have no one. Iul you must stay, please."

        "Very well sister, I will stay. I just hope you come back safe."

        "I will Iul, I will."

        The next morning I awake only to rise and have a quick meal then hastily pack my few belongings and go out the door to go over to Dis' home where the company will be meeting. Iul comes with me so she can say her goodbyes.

        "Hello Thorin, Dis, and company." I say as I enter the living room where the company is gathered.

        "Hello Elin. Now, you all will be going to the shire, which is about 2 weeks from here. We will reconvene there and meet our Burglar. I will be going to a meeting of our kin." and so everyone disperses to say their goodbyes.

        "Iul, I love you, and I know, I will see you again, If you really have to speak to me then just look for my flame. You should be able to find it wherever I am."

        "Come back to me, Elin. I can't lose another family member." Then Iul buries her head in my shoulder and gives me a long hug. I then look her in the eyes then pull her forehead to myself and kiss her forehead. with that, Fili, Kili, and she walk away and out of Ered Luin with there supplies and ponies for the two week journey the will endure to get to the shire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's the end of that chapter 
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


	5. The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the shire!

  
_ Arriving at the Shire _

        Fili, Kili, and Elin are riding into the shire two weeks later, all three exhausted from the journey, but still have enough energy for a drink or two. The three riders dismount from there ponies and leave them tethered wear they see some other ponies, and walk off to find Bag End. Fili and Kili knock on the door, when a small, child sized creature with hairy feet opened the door.

        "Fili." says Fili while bowing,

        "And Kili" Kili states right after Fili while also bowing,

        "At your service" they say together then bow in unison.

        "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo says. Then Fili and Kili walk through the doorway.

        "Elin, at your service." and with that Elin walks into the hobbit hole in slight awe at the homeliness this place has. Elin slowly walks to the dining room where all the commotion seems to be coming from. When she sees all the Dwarves sitting there throwing food, eating, laughing, drinking, she just can't help but smile and join in on the festivities. Elin talks and drinks with the Dwarves. Then out of nowhere everyone is throwing plates and cups around while singing a song, But Elin just merrily claps along with the rhythm, with a smile on her face and all her woes forgotten for the moment.

       But everything went quiet and Gandalf looked around and said, "He is here." But Bilbo, of course, didn't know who Gandalf was talking about and starting whispering to Gandalf about something that has to do with the pantry. She hears a knock at the door and Bilbo goes to open it. Thorin steps through the doorway and pushes past Bilbo.

        "I thought you said this place wouldn't be hard to find. I lost my, twice. I wouldn't have found the place at all if it weren't for the mark on the door." Thorin says.

        "Mark? What mark? No there is absolutely no mark on my door. I just had it repainted a week ago!" Bilbo shouts.

        "Actually there is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf says, causing Bilbo to turn to him then throw up his hands in exasperation.

        "So this is this the Burglar. Tell me master Baggins, axe or sword?" Thorin asks, turning to Bilbo.

        "What?" Bilbo responds.

        "Weapon of choice."

        "Oh, well if you must know I have some skill in conquer, but I don't really see how this is relevant." Bilbo answers.

        "Hm, Just what I thought, more of a grocer than a Burglar." Thorin says, mocking Bilbo.

        "If I say he is a Burglar than a Burglar he is." Gandalf shouts, finally having enough of everyone doubting his judgement. Once everyone is seated at the table, well everyone except, Gandalf, Bilbo, and I, Balin takes out the contract to Bilbo. Bilbo is reading it over when he comes across the part about incineration. "Incineration?" he asks.

        "Why, yes. It is a dragon after all." Bifur answers.  

        "Oh, dear."

        "Imagine big furnace, with wings, 1 second of pain and then, poof, your a pile of ashes." Bifur says, trying to calm Bilbo but it only seems to make Bilbo more scared. Bilbo begins to sway a little, then I hear him say, "Nope." and he fainted. A little while later I'm sitting in front of Bilbo who is wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of hot tea in hand.  
          
        "Master Baggins." I say gently, causing him to look up. "Master Baggins, are you going to come on the journey?" I ask, hesitantly, my voice is almost a whisper but loud enough so that he can hear.

        "I do not know, Miss."  he says, shaking his head slightly.

        "Bilbo, I know it's a lot to take in, and that the journey is definitely quite dangerous, but please, do consider it. Imagine how much it would mean to some of us if some random Hobbit besides to go on a journey just to help us get our home back. That takes courage, Bilbo, that takes wisdom. My mother used to say, that  _'Even if the tree was planted in one meadow, your roots can span to a whole new meadow, without ever leaving the tree.'_ " And with that said, I get up and slowly walk away to wear all the Dwarves are supposed to be. As she walked into the room, the Dwarves began to sing the song of Erebor. 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

As the Dwarves sang their song, she slowly drifted off to sleep in Fili, and Kili's laps, her head was on Fili and her legs were on Kili, and so Elin drifted of into the first peaceful sleep she's had since leaving Ered Luin. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter isn't quite as long as I would have hoped but whatever. Baby steps, right? Anyway I don't know when the next time I'll update will be, Anyway leave comments.
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Orcs. Some Stories. Some Trolls. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy quality, again. Just bare with me, It will improve.

       

               I woke on the floor with Fili's hand in my face, and Kili's legs resting on my stomach. At first I was pretty surprised but then I just shook my head and rolled out from under my favorite boys' body parts. I get up and stretch, but I end up hitting my hands against the chimney mantle. Anyway now that I've stretched and everything I can go about on how to wake up the boys and the rest of the company. As I go around to every company member to wake them the first thing I tell them is to be quiet so that my master plan of waking up the boys works. Now that I've woken up Thorin and them, all I have left to do is wake up Fili and Kili. So I grab 2 of Fili's hair ties and tie Fili and Kili's hair together, effectively trapping them to one another. Then I yell pretty loudly in both their ears and watch as they try to pull apart but instead feeling their hair get pulled on, But I simply can't contain my laughter at seeing Fili and Kili standing there with arms crossed and faces red with their hair tied together. For the next few minutes I'm stumbling around the room laughing then finally falling to the floor and rolling around giggling and laughing.

 

               When my laughter finally died down I decided to help pack everything up and carry it to the ponies. As I walked back and forth between the ponies and Bilbo's home, I passed by each dwarf, some of them were indulging in bets. When I passed by Gloin for the 4th time and he asked me to place a bet for the 4th time I finally conceded and placed a bet for 20 gold pieces that Bilbo will come on this trip. 

                A little while later I'm sitting on my horse, yes I am tall enough to use a horse, and here a familiar voice shout, "Stop! Wait! I signed the contract!" That voice was none other than Bilbo Baggins. I had a smirk plastered to my face because I had just won 20 gold pieces for each dwarf who betted against Bilbo. Which was almost everyone  except Bifur, Balin, Gandalf, Ori, Fili, and Kili. Though I won't be getting anything from Dori, Thorin, Oin, or Dwalin because they never bet.

        I see Fili and Kili lift Bilbo onto a pony then ride off a bit merrily laughing at Bilbo's shocked expression. About 5 minutes after Bilbo sat down on his pony I heard a sneeze come from his direction. I looked over at him only to see him frantically pat his pockets down, trying to find something. "STOP! We have to turn around! I forgot my handkerchief."  Bilbo says, but most of the Dwarves simply chuckle and continue riding on, except Bifur who tears a piece of cloth off his tunic and throws it to Bilbo to use as a handkerchief. I simply watch the whole exchange trying to stifle my laughs and failing miserably.  

        That night at the camp I quickly set my bedroll up in between Fili and Bilbo then go to eat my dinner. I approach Bombur, who is our cook, and grab my bowl of stew then quickly sit down beside Fili. I started to eat and looked up at the sky and smiled, there were so many stars out tonight and it was beautiful "Pretty isn't it?" I heard Fili ask beside me and I looked at him and smiled.

        "Yes it is beautiful" I responded and smiled again, taking another spoonful of soup and put it in my mouth.  
          
        "You still wear that?" he asked, pointing to the twined leather bracelet around my right wrist, and Looked at it and smiled.  
        "Of course I do! You made it for me, it has brought me good luck actually," I defended and remembered the day he had given it to me, he was so shy and couldn't get the words out of his mouth to tell me he had made it.

        "Well I didn't expect to see you wearing it is all, that was a long time ago," he said, he seemed to be thinking of something and he chuckled, probably at the memory, I laughed softly and finished my soup and set it in front of me.  
          
        "Those were the fun days, I remember when we tried to help in the barn and you had to go get a pig, when you came back you were covered in mud and you had this goofy look on your face" I laughed and shook my head "You vowed to never do that again, I for one couldn't stop laughing,"

        "I stuck by that didn't I? I have'nt wrestled a pig since that day," He defended and I just laughed harder, he chuckled and I just wiped away the tears from laughing so hard, I looked at him and saw a Dwarf that I had grown up with but he was so much older and more handsome...No Elin don't think like that! I yelled at myself in my head but I looked at him again, and I saw the beutiful blonde braids hanging from his head, and those blue eyes that seemed to be able to know exactly what I was thinking at every moment in time, and suddenly the realization that I liked Fili hit me in the chest, no not just the chest but in the heart.  I saw him look at me with a slightly concerned expression but I simply waved at him showing him I was fine. But he continued to look at me which caused me to turn away and I realized that I was blushing slightly. 

        "We have both grown up," I said, finally finding my voice and he nodded.  
         
         "Indeed we have," He replied.  I saw Fili open his mouth to say something again but then thought better of it and closed his mouth again.  As I finished my soup I couldn't help but look over at fili every once in a while, and memorize every detail. Suddenly we heard the unmistakable hunting howls of an Orc pack.  I saw Bilbo's head shoot up from his soup and look in the direction of the howls frantically. 

        "W-what was that?" Bilbo stuttered, fear lining the edges of his voice. 

        "Orcs." said Kili. 

        "Orcs?" Bilbo said, slightly frightened.

        "Throat-cutters." Fili said, as he stole a quick glance at Elin, to see if she was frightened, but he was met by unafraid and unimpressed violet eyes. 

        "There'll be dozens of them out there." Kili says, continuing the story.

        "The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili adds, embelishing the tale even more, if possible.

        "They strike in the wee small hours" kili says, waving his arms a little bit, adding hand motions.

        "When everyone's asleep." Fili, continues his voice barely above a whisper causeing Bilbo to be even more frightened, if such a feat is even possible.

        "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili finishes, effectively frightening Bilbo.  

        "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks, venom dripping off his words. I was honestly surprised that Thorin could be so mean to his own nephews.

        "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili, defends, his childishness really shining through more than usual.

        "No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world." Thorin spits out at his nephews, then turns away to look out on the night. I give Fili a reassuring look saying Thorin didn't really mean anything by it, orcs are just a sensitive topic to him. 

        I woke up to the feeling of being abnormally warm, even though the sun was shining and it was relatively cool outside, the feeling of a furnace behind me. I turned to the all to familiar scent of Fili, he was still asleep but it seemed as if something was troubling him and I furrowed my brows in confusion and worry. I grabbed his shoulder gently and shook him, hoping to wake him from the troubling nightmare, he was mumbling something intelligible.

        "Fili, wake up." she said gently, though he didn't seem to hear her and she grew more worried. She shook him again but harder and he spoke again but clearer this time.  
          
        "Elin!" He warned as if something was coming, She looked around and saw that practically everyone was still asleep.She grabbed his shoulder again and pushed him, hard. Hoping that it would wake him but that simply caused him to her punch in the gut. She held her stomach and groaned,she was slightly angered by his actions and kicked him in the gut, with the same force he used to punch her, in return hoping that it would wake him and also to get back at him for punching her. He was bigger and stronger than her but she didn't take any notice to it. He groaned and his eyes shot open, holding his stomach.

        "Elin?" He asked, confused and startled seeing the girl bending over him with an angered expression. She frowned and shook my head, with a small smirk playing at my lips.

        "Morning Fili," She sassed, he looked at her menacingly. His brows furrowed in confusion and amusement then he got this playful smirk and stood,  coming towards her with his hands extended.

        "FILI! Don't you dare!" She shouted in vain as he tackled her to the ground and sat on her stomach beginning to tickle her sides. She tried to contain her laughter in fear of waking Thorin up, everyone knew that if you woke him up certain death was upon you. But she could not contain her laughter as she burst into laughter, Fili had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. She heard the sound of someone moving around from behind us but Fili did not seem to notice it as Kili came up behind his older brother and put his finger to his lips in the universal shush motion. Elin nodded slightly but Fili took notice and looked around behind him but it was to late Kili had already hauled him off from on top of her. She hopped up and ran to hug Kili.

  
        "Kili your my savior!" She exclaimed laughingly,Fili glared at Kili with a hint of jealousy in his light blue/grey eyes and Elin cocked her head to the side in confusion. Everyone began to slowly stir and rise like the undead, Fili continued to glare as if saying that they  **WERE** going to talk about this later. 

                                                                                *Time skip, brought to you by Fili and his handsome face*

        The sun began to slowly fall and the blue sky met pink and orange as the sun reflected off the clouds. I watched as Fili jumped down from his mare and tethered it to a thick limb from a fallen tree.  I watched as the sun reflected of his golden locks, making them shine in the sunlight, and his beautiful blue/gray eyes shining so bright they blind me.  I watch as he slowly saunters his way over to me,  his braids slowly waving back and forth in time with his movements.  Then the next I knew he was waving his hand in front of my face.

        "Hey Elin, are you alright? Need any help?" he asked, with a small hint of concern in his voice.  I quickly snapped out of my daydream, as soon as I heard his gruff but light voice.  

        "Hm, no I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." I said, as I recovered quickly. 

        "About....?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at me questioningly.  I felt a light blush creep up on my cheeks, and I had to quickly turn away so that he wouldn't see.  But he just grabbed my chin and brought my head back around so that he could see my slightly red face. Then I saw him lean in to where his mouth was right next to my ear.

        "your blushing." he whispered right into my ear his sweet but spicy breath tickling my ear, and just as quickly as he was there he pulled away. Causing me to blush even more.  Then he slowly back away and left as if he was never there,  and my beet red cheeks growing even redder, if possible.  I heard Kili come behind me.

        "Are you ill?" Kili asks concern lacing his voice, but I noticed it wasn't the same type of concern that Fili has for me.  I quickly shook my head as my blush began to fade. 

        "Kili, you have no idea." I say, shaking my head slightly at his naivety.  As I finally hopped off my filly, and tethered it. 

 

        A little later that night, Bilbo and I were bringing dinner to Fili and Kili, who were watching the steeds.  Fili look at me, a knowing smirk playing across his face.  But I shot him a warning glare, that said if he even said anything about this, he would be bitch slapped by a shadow.  As I approached the brothers with their soup, they assumed slightly worried gazes.

        "You know how we were supposed to be watching over the ponies?" Kili said slightly unsure.

        "yes." Bilbo said, nodding slightly. 

        "Well there were 16....." Fili started.

        "But now there's 14." Kili said, finishing the sentence for his older brother. I quickly looked around at the ponies and recounted only to find that the brothers were in fact right, there were only 14 ponies where there should have been 16.  Fili and Kili lead us through the forest to where they saw a troll camp. 

        "Bilbo, since your the burglar why don't you go steal the ponies back." Fili suggests, with Kili furtively nodding next to him.  Bilbo begins to shake his head in protest but I quickly laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  

        "Don't worry, Bilbo I'll go with you and watch your back, alright?" I say my head tilted down slightly so I could gaze down at him better. 

        "NO!" Fili shouted from behind Bilbo.

        "Why not?" I asked my temper flaring, at his protests. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and Bilbo too. 

        "What if you get hurt?  Your not a burglar."  he retaliates.

        "I won't get hurt Fili. I am perfectly able to take care of myself! I am not a child and I do NOT need someone watching my every move as if I'll trip and die. " I say my voice rising more and more as I spoke to Fili. I felt my eyes flash gold, and I willed myself to be calm, I suddenly felt a presence within me and I immediately knew that my sister had felt my flame grow and knew that she went to calm it, I felt my flame go down a bit and  my eyes go back to violet. I grabbed Bilbo's arm and led him to the troll camp to get the horses back.  We crept silently and on our guard, the woods around us where dark and eerie, everything was hidden by shadows that made me feel in my element but a light ahead of us cut through the darkness and we crept towards a fallen log and knelt behind it, Bilbo and I looked at the huge campfire there were three creatures much bigger than us and one was carrying their ponies then deposited the ponies in a small pen made of strong and thick limbs from trees.

        "Those are trolls," I heard a gruff voice answer my thoughts and I looked to see Fili come from the treeline from behind me and Bilbo, I scowled at him and looked at the ugly bastards that stole our ponies. I told Bilbo to creep up behind the trolls and try to get the ponies out of the pen while I go up and create a slight diversion, a big hand was placed on my shoulder as I prepared to move.

        "Be careful." Fili said, halfway pleading and I nodded to him, moving towards the other side of their camp. I began to think of how I could get their attention without being caught then suddenly an idea came to me and I used my shadows to conceal myself and walk to the nearest troll. I heard the three of them talking to each other.

        "Mutton again and hell even its gonna be mutton again tomorrow," The bigger one said, whining to his companions as I finally reached the closest troll I quickly pulled out one of my daggers and make a cut deep enough to get the trolls attention. Then I heard it yelp or more like squeal in pain and held its foot 'weakling' I thought to myself at the troll as the other trolls stood, looking frantically searching for their attacker but only finding darkness and shadows. I saw one of the trolls sneeze and reach back for a handkerchief but instead grabbed Bilbo, pulling him up to their face and troll snot went all over him, I crinkled my nose in disgust but stayed hidden. The Dwarves came charging in like madmen and yelling obscenities. The trolls dropped Bilbo and all hell broke loose and everything was going quickly but since the trolls were so much bigger than us all the Dwarves were caught easily along with Bilbo and Fili. I was still cleverly hidden by my shadows 'tch, idiots' I thought to myself and stayed hidden, watching carefully but I felt my energy slowly slipping from being hidden for so long in the shadows. But I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer and yet something drove me to stay hidden, maybe it was my worry for the Dwarves or maybe the hope that they could get get themselves out or maybe it was my love for Fi- and that was when darkness consumed my consciousness.

Fili's Pov:

        I suddenly saw a figure fall in the shadows, and I saw Elin's unconscious form lying on the ground. I began to struggle in the bag I was in, trying to reach Elin, but to no avail.  I saw the trolls look over in her direction and when they noticed her, the troll closest to her, William, who I noticed had a cut on his foot, went to grab Elin but Bilbo suddenly began talking about the right way to cook dwarf. 'how would he know?' I thought to myself. When he said we had parasites, Kili, who was beside me, began to protest. But I realized that Bilbo was just trying to get them to stop cooking us. Thorin kicked Kili and once Kili understood what Bilbo was trying to do he began yelling about how he had the biggest parasites in the world. But I couldn't join in. All I could think about was Elin and if she was okay. Oh, Mahal! Please! Let Elin be okay. I wonder what had caused her to faint in the first place. This doesn't happen often.

        I  heard Gandalf come up behind us and shout some sort of wizard spell, that split apart the rock forcing sunlight upon the trolls, successfully turning them to stone.  As soon as Bilbo got me out of the sack,  I sprinted to Elin and held her in my arms.

        "ELIN! Elin! Elin, wake up! Elin please! Wake up! Elin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Please Elin, I need you." I said, then I sat there quietly sobbing with Elin in my arms. 

        A few minutes later I felt something stir in my arms, I looked down, thought it was hard to see because everything was blurred by tears. But I saw how Elin began to move, and I saw when her beautiful violet eyes opened and their light shown on me. I hugged Elin to me, and I whispered in her ear, told her how I was never letting go, and how I was so worried, but most of all I was telling her about how much I value her friendship, or at least I think it's friendship, maybe it's something more... NO! snap out of it you lovebird! I can't think like that. Oh Elin, if only you knew how confused you made me.  How worried you made me. If only you knew....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that just about raps up the chapter, my little birdies!
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


	7. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and Radagast, what de fuck you doin?

"Fili." Elin said, weakly smiling up at him.

"Elin, are you alright? What happened?" Fili said, he looked so worried.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened since I was a child. Fili, I collapsed because my powers weakened me. This used to happen when I was still only learning how to control my powers." Elin said, confusion evident in her gaze.

 "Elin, do you know why?" Fili asked her, looking down at her face in his arms.

 "No, Fili. I don't know why. But I wish I did." Elin answered, but before Fili could say anything else, some old man with bird poop on the side of his head, came dashing through the trees at full speed on a slay pulled by...Rabbits?! That's strange. Elin made an effort to rise but a streak of pain shot through her chest and she would have fallen if not for Fili catching her.

"Thanks, Fili."Elin leaned on him as they walked to where the other members of the company were standing.

"Radagast the Brown, how good it is to see you again my old friend." Gandalf said as he brought the other old wizard, Radagast, into a hug.

"Gandalf there is something I must tell you..." Radagast started but stopped as if he couldn't remember what he was going to say.  "Oh I've lost my thought! I had it! It was on the tip of my tongue. " But Radagast pulled a bug out of his mouth. "Why, it isn't a thought at all, it's a silly old stick bug." he said as he finally pulled the bug out. Then Gandalf and Radagast went off a little ways to talk about the urgent news that Radagast brought. 

"Elin!"A voice yelled, it was Kili's voice.  Kili took Elin from Fili's arms and hugged her tight, she stood still for a few seconds in surprise,she was still out of it, but then she quickly hugged back, well tried to anyway.

"Kili, I need to breath!"she yelled. Kili let go of her sheepishly and sh felt herself lose her balance. Thankfully Fili caught her before she fell, his arms tight around her waist to make sure she wouldn't topple. She looked up at his face and gazed at his blonde braids and blue eyes, her cheeks reddened and she quickly looked down before he could see.  A growl was heard from behind her and soon after there was a Warg on the ground in front of them with an arrow protruding from it's neck.  

"Warg scout, that means that there will be an Orc pack not far behind." Thorin stated looking at the dead corpse.

"Quickly, we flee." Gandalf said as he began rushing around collecting things.

"The ponies have bolted!" Ori shouted.

"I can draw them off, Gandalf." Radagast suggest.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf retorted.

"These are Rosghabel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast said before taking off. The company ran. But Elin could not run let alone walk. She stumbled and fell. But a pair strong arms picked her up off the ground and when she looked up to see the face of the one carrying her she saw Fili carrying her.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"Carrying you, because you are clearly unable to run on your own." Fili said before falling silent and continuing his trek across the open fields.  The pain in her chest increased slowly with every step of his feet, before It finally grew unbearable and she could not hold back, letting out a terrible moan, but could not keep it for soon her consciousness began waver. Fili jumped down into a tunnel and the final impact with the earth and woosh of air finally knocked her unconscious.

Fili picked himself up off the ground before going to Elin and lifting her up in his arms. She was so light, and pale, too pale. It was unusual, she was supposed to be more of a tan weaver, something was off about her,he could feel it. He walked behind the rest of the company as they followed the tunnel. What he found at the end was appalling. It was Rivendell, the last homely house. The company gathered in a circlular formation Fili with Elin and Bilbo in the middle. An elven patrol rode in and surrounded them. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a few words in Sindarin, before Gloin accused them of something but he was quickly informed that they were simply offering the dwarves housing.  

As the company began to disperse Fili warily approached Lord Elrond with Elin in his arms. "My Lord Elrond, one of our party is injured. I was told that the elves in Rivendell were masters at healing, could you help her?" He said shakily.

"Of course, follow me." Elrond said as he led him to one of the many healing rooms. "Lay her down here."Fili did as was bidden and then stood off to the side of the bed and held her hand. He observed Elrond as he worked to treat Elin. He seemed to find something.

"Master Dwarf, I need you to leave, I will call for you if needed." Elrond said. Fili hesitantly  left the room. But he never left the doorway. He paced in front of the door day and night until finally lord Elrond exited the room, he looked exhausted.

"Master Dwarf, come here. What is Elin? Exactly?" Elrond asked him pointedly.

"Elin is a conflicted light weaver because she can weave golden and shadow light." Fili answered.

"Fili, I have healed her, for now. The reason  for her illness is because weavers aren't supposed to weave two types. Her flame is conflicted, causing for her to be weak and sickly. I cannot heal her completely. You need to find a fire weaver that can see the inner flame. But I'm afraid that only Elin herself will be able to heal this. Master Dwarf I want you to tell her what I told you. I want you to ask her about it, see if she knows anything. But most of all, you must look after her." Elrond said before walking off. Fili did not completely understand but nonetheless nodded his head before entering the room.He sat by Elin all night and held her hand, wondering what would happen to her, to him, to them.

Elin awoke to a certain blonde dwarf staring down at her with worry filled eyes.  "Fili. What happened?" she asked feeling weak but at the same time refreshed.

"Elin, your awake. Um well, we were running from an orc pack but you were still weak from the encounter with the trolls so I carried you, we were nearing a tunnel and you started moaning in pain and then you blacked out and we made it to Rivendell. So yeah, your in Rivendell. Um Elrond figured out why you fainted by using your powers. It's because Light Weavers aren't supposed to be able to weave two types.  So your inner flame is conflicted and he said-" but Elin already knew what he was going to say and cut him off.

"I need to find a fire weaver so that they can look at my flame but otherwise I'm on my own."  She said looking down at her hands. She ws sadas the only know weaver community was in Mirkwood, but they certainly wouldn't help her.   
  
"Yes, how did you know what I was going to say?" Fili asked confused.  
  
"Because, Fili. My mother once told me that this might happen to me, she told me to be prepared and I thought I was, but I'm not. Fili, I could die from this!" She yelled.  
  
"Elin! You won't die. Don't ever talk like that." Fili said sternly. He seemed so sure, but how could she be as sure?  
  
"Alright Fili." She agreed and with that the two lapsed into silence. She sat there, leaning on Fili's chest. "Thank you, Fili."  
  
"For what?" Fili asked, confused as he looked down at her face, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"For alway's being there for me, for being my best friend.  For taking care of me and my sister when we needed the help, and well, just for being you." She said.  
  
"Elin, I won't leave you, ever. I hope you know that." Fili said to her, softly. She did not realize at the time that what Fili said to her was actually a lie, and now as this story is told again she finds she should have known Fili might not have stayed with her forever, but she was naive. He looked so concerned, so determined, so strong. As if he could defeat Smaug in a heartbeat.  Fili truly would make a fine king, one day. A faint smile graced her features as she gazed at his face before snapping back into her normal sarcastic self.  
  
"Alright, get out of my room so that I can get dressed, got it?" She chuckled and pushed him off the bed. He laughed and walked out. Elin carefully stood up, and to her great delight found that she could indeed stand and walk without collapsing. She proceeded to skip over to the wardrobe to find all her clothes clean and fixed up. She pulled out her traveling clothes, then quickly pinned her hair so that it wouldn't get in her face. She stepped out of her room to see Fili and Kili outside, waiting. "Why hello boys. How are you this fine morning?" she asked, a smirk playing across my lip. 

"Elin!" Kili and Fili yelled as they pulled her in for a hug.

She laughed at their antics, before pulling herself out of their tight embrace. "ha! Nice to see you too, guys."  
  
"Aah, boys, Elin. I wanted to tell you we were leaving." Balin said as he walked up to the trio. The three nodded and disperesed to pack. In half an hour the company was gathered together in the very square they were in when they came. Elin looked back at Rivendell, and saw the last homely house .  She knew that from here on the journey would only get harder. She turned back around and took a deep breath, and took her first step, back out into the journey where she could very well meet her end.

And meet her end she almost did. Up in the high mountain pass where a storm was raging and what appears to be Stone Giants battling.  
  
"Bilbo!!! BILBO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" she yelled out into the air. She heard a muffled 'here' come form the hobbit who was hanging off of the cliff side. Thorin had quickly swung down and swung Bilbo up but Thorin almost fell in the process, without thought she weaved the shadows and pushed him back up onto the path. He gave her a quick nod of gratitude before turning his angry gaze on Bilbo.  
  
        " I new we never should have brought you. Your merely a hindrance, for you know nothing of the world. You should go back to your home while you can, Baggins." Thorin spat as he shoved past Bilbo and into a cave. Elin shook her head at his childish behavior and came up behind Bilbo.  
  
        "It's alright Bilbo, he's just tired and cold, don't take this to heart." She said as she walked past Bilbo and into the cave. Everyone sat by the warm fire trying to heat themselves up. But Elin forgoed that option in favor of simply bidding everyone goodnight. But that sleep was short lived. She awoke to falling down into a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh!!! Suspence!!! See y'all on the next update! Love! <3


	8. Into the Depths of Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins are evil. Torture is is amusing for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there will be torture in this chapter, also this fic is a mix of the movie, book, and my own imagination so there will be some differences. Well, enjoy.

Elin yelped as she fell on top of the pile of dwarves. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to her feet as she came face to face with a certain blonde dwarf, Fili.  
  
"Thanks, Fili." she said turning her attention to those around her.A screeching noise was heard coming from behind the company. It was goblins heading towards them by the dozens. A goblin with warts all over him, who we will call Mister Wart Goblin, grabbed our young heroine and pushed her along with the dwarves to the 'throne room' of the Goblin King.  
  
"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He yelled.  
  
"Dwarves, sire. We found them on the front porch." the goblin to the side of the king said.  
  
"Dwarves?" he asked, surprised. "Well don't just stand there, SEARCH THEM! Every crack, every crevice." The king screeched. It appears Mister Wart Goblin took that command a bit to far as he discovered that she was in fact female while he was groping her. Elin's foot lashed out and kicked him in the groin causing him to squeal and let go of her.  
  
"What business do you have in these parts? SPEAK! Very well, it the will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the bone crusher, the mangler. We'll start with the girl." Mister Wart Goblin and his fellow grabbed Elin and dragged her towards the contraption to strap her in. But she vanished into the shadows and reappeared in front of the company. The goblins screeched at this.  
  
"What are you?" The goblin king yelled.  
  
"I am a light weaver." I replied.  
  
"What is that? No matter! Bring out the youngest!" He said and two other goblins went for Kili.   
  
"WAIT! I am the youngest!" He yelled desperately.

"I don't believe you." The fowl king said.

"We haven't told him anything! We could not trust him with the truth! PLEASE! he will only give you lies! He does not know what we are doing! PLEASE!" He shouted, his eyes wild. The goblin king looked upon him for a time and nodded. Those two goblins threw Kili back towards us and went for Fili. 

Fili stood courageously and willingly let the goblins drag him to the restraints waiting for him. He was fastened to the plank of wood behind him, he hung there defiant. He looked back at Kili and Elin, but Kili had buried his head in Elin's chest, seeking the comfort only a woman could give.

'Kili. Safe. Please.' He mouthed. Elin nodded and resigned herself to holding the youngest Durin close, trying to spare him the pain of what is about to come.

"I want to hear you scream. So we here will inflict upon you some of the worst pain imaginable. Scrag! Do your worst." The Golbin King yelled. A female goblin, by the name of Scrag, approached Fili and dropped some liquid into his mouth. At first there was nothing. 

But Fili felt a sudden wave of immense pain crash over him, and he screamed. He screamed like never before. He felt as if claws were digging into to every inch of him and that fire was sweeping through his body. He felt as if every bone in his body snapped. As if his ribs were pressing in and crushing him, until it suddenly stopped. He panted and gulped in the air around him greedily.

"Well, dwarf? Why have you come?" The Goblin King asked once more. But Fili would not speak he would not say. For surely the quest was more important the him. He looked up at the Fowl King defiantly and the goblin king scowled. "Very well, SCRAG! Give him all of it!" He yelled menacingly and Scrag scrambled to obey, and dumped the rest of that fowl liquid down Fili's throat.

Fili screamed. He wailed. The blazing agony was too much. It was ripping him apart. Stealing his sanity. It tormented his pained mind to no end. There was no light, no end to this  unbearable torture. Even after the pain had subsided and the liquid's affects wore off, FIli still felt the residue. His restraints were unclasped and he fell hitting his head against the floor. Mercifully he was plunged into unconsciousness. 

The goblins were about to throw him into the chasm below but it appeared that Thorin had  _finally_ had enough.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"Well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain. Oh wait I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain, and your not a king. Which makes you...nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you Know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours.  A pale orc, astride a white warg."  
  
"That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat.  
  
"Oh? So you think his defiling days are over do you? Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize." He whispered to one of his goblins.

A flash of light was seen and Gandalf emerged from it. 

"take up arms, quickly!" Gandalf yelled. Kili sprang from Elin's arms and ran to his brothers side and picked him up. Kili carried his unconscious brother through the maze of Goblin Town. The rest of the company protected the two dwarves as best as they could. The company sprinted out of the Goblin's lair and into the sunlight. 

Kili kneeled and carefully laid Fili down. "Fili? Fee?" But no one paid any mind to the two brothers, for the wizard had all their attention.  
  
"where is Bilbo? Where is our burglar?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I'll tell you were he is. He saw his chance and he took it. He left us and is probably headed back to his home. We won't be seeing our Burglar again." Thorin said bitterly.  
  
"No, he's not. Your right. I miss Bag End. I miss my armchair and my garden. But at least I have a home. But you don't, and I wanna do everything I can to help you get it back, if I can." Bilbo said as he emerged from the forest. The company was relieved to see their burglar, and many began to look around themselves wondering where the two princes were but they never got the chance. For howls were heard. Warg howls.   
  
"Out of the frying pan...." Thorin began.  
  
"and into the fire. RUN!" Gandalf concluded and commaned them to run once more. Kili picked up his brother and ran after the company. They ran unknowingly to a cliff and were cornered by the wargs.

"CLIMB THE TREES!!!!" Gandalf yelled and the dwarves scrambled up the trees. Kili handed Fili to Dwalin then climbed the tree and took his brother back into his arms.  

The orcs came crashing through the trees on wargs, and at the front was the pale orc himself, Azog.

Elin let out a gasp and he turned his head in her direction, interest burning in his eyes. He turned back to Thorin, hate and loathing evident in his eyes. Gandalf began throwing flaming pine cones at the wargs and orcs, soon the entire company was doing it.

Nori fell but his older brother was ever there to catch him. Dori's hold was slipping and he would have fallen were it not for Gandalf's staff. But none the less they would fall soon. The trees began to topple and the company jumped from their trees to the last tree, the one with Thorin in it. 

Thorin looked around himself and let his gaze fall upon his two nephews and Elin. He stole himself and rose, walking down the inclined trunk to meet his foe.  
  
"THORIN!!" They yelled and watched helplessly as he ran into the fray, to fight Azog.

"THORIN, NO!!!" Elin shouted. She watched as Thorin was struck down, but just as Azog's blade was coming down, Bilbo put his blade in front of Azog's.

"BILBO!!!!" The dwarves yelled but screams came from behind them as Dori and Nori fell.

They were caught in time by an eagle. One of the giant eagles of Manwe. Kili jumped onto an eagles back with Fili in his arms.   
  
The eagles flew leisurely to the carrock. Elin clambered off the back of an eagle and went to Thorin's side. She pressed her golden glowing hands to his wound using her powers of healing. 

He gasped and sat upright, she crushed him into a tight hug. "Your alright." she whispered into his ear. Thorin stood up shakily with her help and turned to face Bilbo.  
  
"You!" he said as he pointed a finger at Bilbo. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life,  I'm so sorry I doubted you." Thorin said and pulled Bilbo in for a hug.  
  
"No, no. I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said in response.  
  
"Look! It's the mountain!  And the birds are returning to mountain." Ori said as he pointed at a mountain in the distance.  
  
"we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said as he looked at Erebor.

A cough was heard from behind them and a sudden shout of, "Fili!". Fili was awake. Kili crushed his brother to him. Fili's eyes were frantic as he desperately tried to scramble out of Kili's arms. "Fili, it's me. It's Kili. It's Kili. Your alright now. It's Kili." Kili whispered soothing things into his ears and Fili relaxed against his brother's chest. 

"Kili." He whispered as he drifted back into unconsciousness. Thorin felt a pang of pain shoot through him as he watched this exchange. He approached his nephews cautiously.

"Kili." Thorin whispered and laid a hand on his youngest sister-son's shoulder.

"Get Away! You did this to him! If you had just called out earlier! If you had, for once, put him before this quest then maybe he would be standing here, next to me!" Kili yelled angry tears streaming down his face.

"Kili-" Thorin started again.

"I said, GO AWAY!" Kili yelled as he finally succumbed to the torrent of emotions raging through him. His limbs felt like jelly, and he could do nothing but let his uncle pull him into a hug. Kili sobbed uncontrollably and the rest of the company looked away and gathered at the other end of the carrock letting the family have their time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS! AAAAH! ok, sorry for the angst, this chapter was not originally like this, but I couldn't resist! Sorry.


	9. Meet the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all monsters are unfriendly. The Bear is viscous, but the man can be reasoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you guys can guess what this chapter is, this won't be that bad. Not much angst, just recovery adn fluff and healing.

Thorin held Kili close as the young heir cried his heart out. Kili finally exhausted himself to the extent of falling asleep in Thorin's arms. Thorin was in no state to carry Kili, to Thorins great sorrow. So Thorin handed Kili to Gloin and Dwalin gingerly, or as gingerly as the burly warrior could; which was surprisingly gentle, picked up the unconcious form of Fili.

The company carefully made there way down the carrock and let Gandalf lead them to wherever the wizard felt was right. The company walked for hours with the howls of the orcs not far behind. Bilbo volunteered to check how close the orcs were. 

Elin took this time of rest to approach Fili's unconcious form. She knelt down next to him and placed one hand on his heart and the other on his forehead. A dark glow surrounded her and Fili. She weaved her shadows and intermingled them with the light sending some of it out to FIli to see why he was still unconscious. The potion created no physical wounds only mental suffering. But his mind and heart stayed firmly shut against her gentle probing. She withdrew and looked to Thorin, shaking her head.

"It's up to Kili, now. He will not except any other help." Elin said standing up and approaching Thorin.

Thorin shook his head. "Of course. They've always been close." Thorin said. He seemed to be deep in thought. He shook his head once more as if to rid himself of depressing thoughts and stole himself way. He turned around to see Bilbo running back down the path. "What did you find?" He asked hastily. 

"They're close, very close. We won't make it another day." Bilbo said out of breath and as soon as he finished his last sentence the dwarves broke out into uproar. Bilbo tried to shout over their voices but that was not a feet the small hobbit could manage easily. "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, there's something else out there." Bilbo yelled finally, pointing back from where he came from.

Gandalf walked up to bilbo and asked, "What form did it take? Was it that of a bear?"

"Well yes, but how did you know." Bilbo asked but Gandalf just waved his question away.  After a heated debate between Thorin and Gandalf, Thorin reluctantly let the wizard lead them where he would. The company ran all the way to a large lodge and just barely managed to get inside before a giant bear.

"What...was that?" Ori asked, exhausted.

"That, master dwarf, was our host." Gandalf said. "His name is Beorn. Sometimes he takes the form of a great bear and at other times he is a large man." 

"And you expect us just sit here!?" Dori yelled.

"Now then. No need to be so rude. He can be quite reasonable when he wishes to be." Gandalf answered smugly. Elin sighed and walked off to a nearby pile of hay. Most everyone laid down to sleep. Except for Kili. Kili sat down near his brother and brushed a hand over his forehead. 

"Fili...Fee. C'mon wake up. Fee, I can't sleep." Kili said. It was true. He couldn't sleep knowing that his older brother was hurt. Even if he was only hurt mentally it was still painful, no doubt. When Fili made no sighn of getting up, Kili bowed his head and let silent tears fall. Nothing like the sobs that once overtook him.

These were somehow worse. 

Silent tears tracked down his face leaving angry red streaks along his face. His eyes became red and puffy and his nose plugged up. He took labored breaths through his mouth, that sounded more like gasps. And in a way they were, after all he was practically gasping for breath. but through all this not a single thing could be heard.

The first sound to be heard was the rustle of hay. Kili looked down through his bleary vision to hear a groan come from the form of his brother. Fili stirred and slowly rose. Fili's eyes opened and immediately widened in concern.

"Kili..." Fili asked. Kili stared at him mouth agape and flung himself into his brothers arms.

"Fee!" He whispered.

"Hey, why are you crying huh?" Fili asked gently wiping the tears away from his brothers eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't wake up! And I-I was so wor-ried." Kili hiccuped. 

"It's alright, Kee. I'm awake now. I'm okay, see?" Fili whispered comfortingly. Kili nodded slightly. "Now enough of this crying. Give me a smile little brother." Fili said. Kili turned and looked up at his brother and gave him a small smile. "There's that smile. Come on, why don't you rest for a while?" Fili suggested.

"No! I don't wanna wake up to this just being a dream!" Kili said, distress evident in his voice.

"Kili, I promise I won't be going anywhere. Lean on me, little brother. I'll be here when you wake." Fili comforted drawing Kili up in his arms.

"Promise?" Kili asked, his large brown eyes shining with hope.

"Promise." Fili answered smiling warmly down at his little brother in his arms. Kili sighed, he seemed sated by this. Kili snuggled deep into his brother's chest and fell asleep, content to be with his brother.

* * *

 

Elin woke to the loud banter of Dwarves.  She groaned at the loudness but stood up and joined the table. She felt a gaze on her and when she looked  up she saw Beorn looking at her intently. Elin shivered at the intensity of his gaze. She pretended that she didn't notice anything as she went back to her food. As Gandalf laid out the plan on how to get to Mirkwood she thought much of her Iul and how she would have loved to meet more Weavers. Elin has heard of a grove of them in Mirkwood, and she fears that they will turn her away for being a split weaver.

When the Dwarves moved away to saddle the horses, Elin stayed behind to help Beorn with the dishes. 

"I have never met a Weaver before, what type are you?" Beorn asked out of the blue.

Elin was startled by this question but quickly recovered, "Oh, um, I am a split weaver. I can weave Shadow light and Golden." She answered his question hesitantly.

"Oh, so you are outcast, like I am." Beorn commented, nodding his head in sympathy.

"yeah, I guess I am. Beorn how do you do it? with no one accepting you?" Elin said, a tear trickling down her face.

"Well, I live alone, and the wood elves respect my presence. Though they do not enjoy it. But I imagine it is different for you, isn't it, Elin?" Beorn explained, trying to console the young Weaver.

"My entire race wanted to kill me as a child, they thought split weavers wear abominations. My parents fled with me and we joined the fleeing Dwarves from Erebor in Ered Luin.  And now, I'm suffering just for being a split weaver. My body is refusing both magics. It hurts so much." Elin finished in a whisper and broke out into silent sobs. Beorn gently engulfed the young weaver in a hug. Elin hugged the bear-like man tight, taking in the comfort that was being offered.

"You are always welcome her, Young one. You will never be shunned in this home." Beorn whispered to her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Beorn. That really means a lot to me." Elin said as she finally calmed down. She let go of the giant of a man and wiped her tears. She waved him goodbye as she joined the company outside. Elin put on her brave face and mounted the horse she was to ride on.  Elin really did enjoy keeping company with the skin-changer. She though of him as the uncle she never got to meet. Her father was an only child, and she only met her mother's brother once, when he helped her parents escape with her.  

Her horse slowly came to a halt as they reached the edge of the forest. Elin did not like the aura of the forest. It felt sick. Elin took a deep breath and hopped of her steed, she gave it a pat on the head and began to take her minimal things off it's back and onto hers. She gave it one last pat and let it go on it's way. She watched as Gandalf had a small chat with Bilbo but then he turned away and rushed to his horse. Is he leaving them? 

        "Gandalf? You can't be leaving them now, can you?" Elin asked, puzzled.

        "I'm afraid I must, Elin. But I'm sure between you and Bilbo everything will be fine." Gandalf said, giving the girl a smile. Elin returned the smile and turned around facing the forest with the Dwarves.

 


	10. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling into a river, a very fat Bombur, and some nasty arachnids. Oh boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so have you noticed how quality got better? well guess what the best chapter will be the last chapter! or the second to last haven't decided yet, but right now we're still in the middle, -ish.

Elin walked along side Bilbo as they trekked the Elven path.  She felt a constant stare following her but whenever she would turn around, there would be nothing there. You could say it unnerved her, but it did more than that. It scared her.  She pushed on and followed the dwarves.  

By the second night in the forest, she noticed a change in the dwarves. They began to sway and lose their senses. Elin was worried. She knew that the forest was sick, and she hoped that the sickness would not affect them, but it seems that their bodies cannot defend against. Perhaps it is because Dwarves are not accustomed to forests.

By the third day they barely kept from wondering off the path. Especially when the path led them to a river. Elin felt something strange with it. It was not right. She looked around and saw that the Dwarves struggled to keep their eyes open. She sent out a wave of her weaves to waken them and give them the feeling as if they had just had the best sleep ever. They all visibly became alert and looked confusedly at the river in front of them.

Thorin and Balin spotted some vines and a barge across the river. But they soon got into a squabble over who to send to retrieve the barge. Finally it seemed Bilbo was fed up with them and decided to cross the vines to the barge.

He began to cross along the vines and she saw as some of the Dwarves prepared to cross to. She stopped them with a few hushed words.

Bilbo began to ferry the dwarves across two by two. But with Bombur there were slight complications. It was obvious that Bombur and Bilbo would be the ones to go at the same time. Unfortunately the As Bombur was climbing out of the Barge his large stubby foot caught on a root and he began to fall towards the river. Elin, in a desperate attempt, caught him with her shadows. She concentrated on getting him from where he slipped to where there were outstretched hands waiting to grab Bombur and pull him up. But his weight was great and her power was not at its full strength. He fell. Elin fell with him but she was stuck on the other shore. The Dwarves fished Bombur out of the river quickly and set down on the bank.

Fili looked up and around, wondering where Elin was.  He glanced at the other bank of the river and saw Elin was lying on the ground, groaning. "Elin!" he called, wondering what she could be doing on the ground. Elin groaned and raised her head giving him a small smile, then she let her head drop back onto the ground. Fili rushed towards the vines to use them to cross but he was held back by Thorin. "What?" Fili asked, turning around to face his uncle.

"Fili, I'm sure she'll cross soon enough. ELIN!!! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Thorin yelled across the river. After all, he was not in the best mood what with Bombur being asleep and them being in the middle of an elvish forest.

Elin groaned again and sent a small wave of shadows to Thorin flicking him with them. Elin heaved herself up off the ground and used her golden light to carry herself across. She collapsed as soon as her feat touched the ground.  Fili and Bilbo rushed to her side. Fili immediately checked for fever and wounds but he found none. The worried dwarf and flustered hobbit helped her off the ground and supported her weight as she was too weak to support it herself.  
     

"I'm fine. I just need to get up to the sunlight." Elin said shakily as she shook off the helping hands. She looked around and her eyes fell on a nearby tree. she approached cautiously, ignoring the protests coming from Fili. She climbed up the tree and gulped in the fresh air as her head broke through the top of the trees. She let her body soak up the sunlight and felt her energy come back to her. She sighed, realizing she has to go back down. She climbed down to the forest floor where the Dwarves and Bilbo were waiting for her.

Fili shook his head at her but said nothing, simply falling into step beside her and his brother. They began to treed the paths of the forest again, though this time carrying the grand weight of Bombur. That is no easy feat.  Elin had wisps of shadow holding up some of the weight, though. She walked, absent-minded, behind the company, concentrating mostly on helping Dwalin and Gloin hold up Bombur.   
  
She heard shouts coming from up ahead, something about a path. Losing the path. This struck warning bells. She shared a knowing look with Bilbo, the only sane person besides her.  Bilbo sighed and pointed up. She nodded letting Bilbo climb up the tree nearest them, trying to find the direction of where they are supposed to be going.  

 As she was waiting for Bilbo to descend from the forest top she heard a rustling coming up from above them and, thinking it was Bilbo, looked up but it was not the gentle hobbit. It was, in fact, the exact opposite: it was a big hairy spider. She yelled and ducked under, desperately trying to escape the spider.  She summoned her shadows and hid herself in them avoiding the spiders. But as the Dwarvers were running, trying to avoid the spiders, and the spiders were crawling, trying to cacoon the Dwarves, she was hit on the head during this cacophony of commotion, falling down in a daze.

She saw the spider scurry away with the Dwarves. Her hand rose feebly to stop them but she could do no more than produce a pathetic croak. Bilbo climbed down from his tree, looking around at the empty space  where there was once Dwarves.  Elin let go of the shadows and her form appeared on the ground. Bilbo rushed to her side and gently lifted her head onto his lap. "Elin, are you alright? What happened here?"  
  
"The spiders, Bilbo. They got the Dwarves." She said as her vision began to come into focus again, and she saw Bilbo's worried expression above her face. She began to heave herself up off the ground with the help of the hobbit. They began to follow the path the spiders left with Elin leaning upon Bilbo heavily.

Upon reaching the nest, Elin cloaked herself in shadows and allowed Bilbo to go ahead to free the Dwarves.  She heard shouts from above as the Dwarves began to fall one by one.  Elin helped them out of the cacoons.

But the spiders returned early and they had no choice but to fight, this time.  Elin took up her golden light and forced it against the spiders, who can't stand the light. They hissed as they were forcefully pushed back.  Her light never wavered as she kept forcing spider after spider away.  She saw arrows begin to shoot by her, killing off the spiders. When she looked around herself, she saw elves, many elves.  The spiders fell, one by one until there were none left. Elin finally let herself drop to her knees, panting. 2 tall elves walked up to her and dragged her onto her feet. Elin staggered a bit as she unwillingly leaned against the 2 elves.  
  
She heard a yell, a fearful yell. It was Kili. Elin was suddenly filled with strength and,with her last bit of energy, she sent a surge of golden light at the spider that was attacking Kili. She heard the thump of the dead spider, and a she-elf grasped Kili by the arm, bringing him to the group. Elin's knees gave way and her body went limp. The only reason she was still standing was because she was being held up by 2 elves.  
  
A blonde elf walked up to her, he seemed young, though much older than she. She felt him lift her chin, and she meekly but bravely met his eyes. "What is a weaver doing, traveling with a company of dwarves?"

Elin's jaw dropped in surprise at his question but remained silent, glaring into the startlingly blue eyes of the blonde elf. The elf shook his head and turned away.

"You can let go of her, She can walk." He said waving his hand at the 2 elves holding her but as soon as they let go of her arms her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a loud 'oomph'. It was an understatement to say Fili and Kili were worried when she fell. They were in uproar! They were thrashing around in their captors arms and it took 3 elves each to hold them back. Elin weakly lifted her head and shook her head at them and they slowly began to relax even though both were still seething at the elves but worried for her. She felt the two elves pick her back up and the elves and dwarves began their long march to the Elven Kingdom of Greenwood (Mirkwood). As the other dwarves were marched into their cells, Elin was taken into the upper level to where a few elf healers were waiting to look her over.

"Nestad?" The elf asked. Elin nodded her head, this was one of the few words in Sindarin that she knew, it meant healing. It is often used as an abbreviation of asking if someone is alright. Elin nodded but the elf looked on at her skeptically. He finally sighed and began rambling on in Sindarin. 

"Hey! Mister Elfy, I do not speak Sindarin." Elin said and the elf turned at to her, shocked but then nodded his head.

"Forgive me, my lady. But if I may ask, why are you so weak if you have not a single wound upon you? Is it something of the mind? Or heart?" He asked quizzically.

"It is a problem of the flame. You need not concern yourself with it, I will be recovered after a good night's rest." Elin said formerly in her healer's tone. The elf, upon recognizing that she was a fellow healer, nodded his head and left her be. Elin sighed and leaned back into her pillows only for someone to barge into the room. It was the blonde elf.

"Elfling." Elin said in greeting.

 

"My father, the King, wishes to speak with you." He said as he speedily approached her bed.  
          
"ah, so you are Legolas, prince of Greenwood, son of Thranduil. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Prince." Elin said formerly. Legolas grimaced at her formality but none the less had 2 guards carry her to the throne room as she was still to weak to walk on her own. They arrived in the throne room, and Elin gave a nod of her head in acknowledgement to the king.

"what is a split weaver doing, traveling with 13 dwarves? Oh you though I wouldn't know what you are? I have been upon this earth for many years and have been allies with The Grove for the entirety of my Kingship." Thranduil said, taking notice of how surprised she was when he classified her as a split weaver. 

"My buisness is my own, King Thranduil." Elin said respectively. 

"well I have been told you have a sickness of the flame. But seeing as you are a weaver, I will pass judgement to my ally, Quilen (pronounced: Kwilen), Chancellor of The Grove." Said King Thranduil as a regal looking Cold weaver walked into the room. He gave her an icy stare(pun! get it, cause he's a ice weaver?). 

"Elin. I have not seen you for many years. Not since you were a babe. Your parents deified the ancient laws of our people by harboring you and letting you live. I should kill you where you stand, but I can tell that you are already dying from your split flame, are you not?" He said to her, a smirk plastered to his face. 

"Yes I am suffering from a split flame, how observant of you,  Quilen. " Elin growled out.

"Well no help will come from our grove. I am afraid you will just have to die." Quilen said, as if it was the saddest thing in the world. An old looking Fire Weaver man walked in and bowed to his Chancellor, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Forgive me for intruding, Chancellor Quilen." He said.

"Ah, Heren. I wish you to tell the other Fire Weavers that she is not to be helped." Quilen said to Heren, gesturing at Elin.

"As you wish, My lord. I will do so immediately. Might I know the room where she is, so that I may tell them to avoid that room, my lord?" Heren asked.

"She is staying in the dungeons with the dwarves that she is traveling with." Quilen said and with that he swept away, his blue hair billowing out behind him.

Heren sighed and nodded at the guards who held Elin, instructing them to take her to the dungeons. Heren walked away to tell the other Fire Weavers what their chancellor had requested. Elin was dragged away and brought down to the dungeons, being thrown into a cell across from Fili and Kili's and next to Thorin's.  She felt the cold stone floor beneath her body as her chest rose and fell. She had not regained any of her strength. She moaned slightly as she felt her flame lessen a bit, she was dying. Unless a Fire Weaver disregarded the orders, she would be dead in a week. She cried silent tears. 

She called out with a shaky voice, "F-Fili? C-could you sing me a lull-aby?" 

Fili, seeing how much pain she was in, nodded his head and began a song of care in his deep Dwarven voice.

          
_Well I've never been a man of many words_  
 _and there's nothing I can't say that you haven't heard_  
 _But I'll sing love songs 'till the day I died_  
 _the way I'm feeling_  
 _I can't keep it inside_

_I'll sing a sweet serenade whenever you're feeling sad_   
_and a lullaby each night before you go to bed_ _I'll sing to you the rest of your life_

  
_The way I'm feeling_   
_I can't keep it inside_

_No, I can't keep it inside_

 

Fili sang. The hall was quiet and Elin slept. And for one precious moment, nothing stirred nothing yelled. It was just, silence. Peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ya'll! I hadn't planned to end it there, but well that's how it ended. The song is called: Can't keep it inside. In case you couldn't deduce that. Anyway, I hope to see ya'll on big old, chapter 14! Wonder what we're going to do.... Well, See y'all later! <3


	11. Defiance and a Bargeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert! She lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the reason I am posting in the middle of the week is cause I won't have time this weekend.

 Elin breathed deeply as her eyes slowly opened. She let out a groan of pain and the Dwarves' attention immediately went to her. "How are you feeling?" Kili asked.   
  
"Stretched thin." Elin whispered. "H-how long was I-I-I asleep?" she asked.  
  
"um, about 2 days." Kili said. Elin nodded her head, too exhausted to say anything else.  She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the lady elf and that fire weaver. The she-elf approached her cell and was surprised to see she was awake. "Weaver, you're awake. Heren. She's awake." She said standing up and moving away from the cell. "I will take my leave of you now, Heren." She said.

"Yes, go ahead Tauriel." He said.  Tauriel walked away  and as soon as she was out of ear-shot Heren opened the cell door and crouched down next to Elin. "Elin, you've grown up beautifully, and for the sake of my sister I will save you." Heren said, brushing away a loose curl from her face.  
  
"U-uncle Heren? amad's brother?" She said in awe. Heren nodded his head indicating that he was in fact her uncle. The uncle that helped her parents escape the grove all those years ago. Elin sighed, relaxing into his arms. Heren hovered his hands over her chest and he took a deep breath then opened his red eyes. His eyes seemed as if they were aflame as he dove into her core, searching for her dwindling flame.  
  
He finally located her flame and saw it. It was so small as it flickered dark and then light. It could not decide whether to be a shadow light flame or a golden light flame. Each time it flickeredd it lost a bit of itself. Heren's weaving magic rushed to her flame and he desperately tried to think of what he could do to save his precious niece. He went to her flame and dove into it. After a long time of desperately trying to save her he sat back on his haunches. He did not know what to do to save her. But he couldn't let her die. He thought of splitting her flame. Completely. Perhaps she could survive with two flames. He decided he had to try. So he dove back in and got work separating her flame. Finally he saw two flames, both were very small so he did the only thing he knew how to do, he fed her some of his own flame finally, he fell back onto the stone floor withdrawing from her. Elin's breathing was steady and she was asleep. Heren dragged himself out of the cell and locked it again.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Fili asked, his worry prominent in the way he held himself.   
  
"She...will be...fine, Master Dwarf." Heren said, he was tired. Much of his energy was spent in healing his niece.  He staggered to the water bucket and splashed some on his face then shakily walked up the stairs and through many secret passages, away to his room.  
  
Fili sighed and stared at the sleeping form of Elin, across the hall. She seemed at peace. Fili felt an unimaginable amount of relief at knowing that his one was safe. His one. Yes, knowing that she might die, brought him to the realization that he loved her, and that she was his one. He smiled softly as he thought of her. He thought of her silver eyes, the way they shine with emotion. He thought of her black curls and the way they fell down her back and framed her face. He thought of her freckles and how they dotted the bridge of her nose. He thought of her and he loved it. He loved her. He sighed and leaned back against the wall watching for any changes in her demeanor. An hour passed, 2, 3. Nothing. No changes. Fili heard the footsteps of the guards as they brought the Dwarves their dinner, or was it lunch? Fili didn't know. He  at his food quietly, not taking his eyes off of Elin. He saw the female guard, Tauriel, walk to Elin's cell and shake her head. Tauriel walked away, the tray of food in hand. Fili was anxious for Elin to wake up and he waited for to wake but alas, he felt himself slipping away into slumber. He felt his eyes close as sleep overcame him.   
  
  
It was sometime before Fili awoke again, you must understand. But when he woke again his foggy mind went immediately to the cell across from him. Elin's cell. He waited for her to wake. The guards came and went and yet her eyes did not flutter. Fili longed to see those silver orbs again. But they stayed hidden. Another hour passed, maybe 2, before he started to notice a change in her breathing patterns. He saw her finger twitch and her eyes move behind her eyelids. Finally her eyes opened, and they connected. Silver and blue. Fili relished in the sight of his One. She was awake, she was fine. 

"Elin." Fili whispered.

 

  Elin's eyes flickered open with a groan.  She looked around and her silver orbs connected with Fili's concerned blue ones. Elin gave a small smile at him and she shakily sat up in her cell, heavily leaning against the wall. "Fili." She said. Fili smiled at her.

  
"Your alright. By Mahal, your alright!" Fili said elated as he gazed upon her. Elin giggled at him.

"Fili, where is Heren? The man who healed me?" Elin asked, a puzzled look coming across her face as she looked about herself.

"He left to his chambers. He was weak after healing you. He said he will be back." Fili answered and Elin nodded her head. "Elin?" Fili asked suddenly.

  
"hm?"  
         
"What did he mean when he said 'for the sake of my sister, he would save you?" Fili asked, cautiously.

"Well, he was amad's younger brother, my uncle. He was the one who helped my amad and adad to escape."

Fili nodded sympathetically and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. For 3 days there was no sign of Heren. Nor was there any sign of their Burglar, Bilbo. It's been about a week and a half since they were captured and their moods have become dark and gloomy as their hope dwindled.

"I wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur said, melancholy seeping into his voice. Even Bofur, the most optimistic of the group, could not hold out. Elin shook her head and stood, stretching. Her body has been mended and she can move with almost no pain, just a dull soreness on occasion. Elin heard footsteps on the stairs and she looked up to see Heren walking down the steps, escorted by Tauriel.

"Uncle Heren." Elin said as he approached her cell.

"Elin. You seem to be doing well." He was pleasantly surprised to see her standing upright with little to no pain.

"Yeah, well I owe it all to you, again." Elin said her silver eyes shining in the flames of the torches.

"There is no need. You are my kin. My sister's daughter, firstborn. What is your little sister's name, Elin? I never got to meet her." Heren asked, genuine curiosity and a desire to learn more about his kin shining in his red eyes.

"Well, Iul is actually much like you. She is a fire weaver and she is 66 years old. She has those flaming royal blue eyes and she can be quite rash. I just hope she is not causing Lady Dis too much trouble." Elin describered her sister, chuckling as she envisioned what havoc her namad could have caused already.

"She seems like a handful. How I would have loved to meet her." Heren said, regretting that he hadn't visited his sister.  "What of my sister and her husband?"

"Oh, well adad died when Iul was but a babe, and amad died a about a decade later of a dwindling flame." Elin explained sorrow creeping into her voice. Heren let out a small gasp and knelt to the floor. He was devastated and he felt his flame dwindle a bit. It was still not fully rekindled after healing Elin so this revelation about his sister was painful. "Uncle! Uncle, are you alright?" Elin asked worry laced through her voice as she knelt beside her crouching uncle.

"I-I'm fine, Elin. It's just that...I was...surprised to learn that...my sister is...dead." Heren said shakily. He took a few deep breaths and stood up onto wobbly legs, using the wall as a support. 

 "Oh, Uncle. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much this would effect you. You'll be alright, won't you?" Elin asked placing a hand on her uncle's shoulder.

"I-I think I'll live. Not for long though, I fear I may die of a dwindling flame as well." Heren said. 

Elin gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth taking a shaky breath. "h-how long d-do you think you h-have?" She asked.

"about a year or so. Elin, where is Iul? I would like to meet her before I die." Heren mused.

"She lives in Ered Luin, near the Shire and Bree. You can't miss her. Her fiery head is everywhere these days." Elin answered, as a tear slid down her cheek. It pained Fili to see her like this and he desperately wanted to comfort her, but he was stuck in a cell. Heren brought Elin's forehead to him and kissed her temple then left with the help of Tauriel. 

"Elin," Fili started trying to comfort her but he didn't have the words.

"Fili, what if we don't come back?" Elin asked her fearful silver eyes glistening with tears.

"Then the rest will have to live on. For the sake of the dead." Fili whispered. He could not guarantee anyone's safety and for that he was sorry. He wished that he could say that all would be fine, that no one would die on this journey. But he could not lie to her. He would not. Elin let out a choked sob and slid down the wall of her cell sobs wracking her body. Fili desperately wanted to comfort her, to hold her close to him in a tight embrace. But he was in a different cell. He sat down on the bench in the cell and breathed deeply.  Fili sat in his cell for hours thinking. He thought about his mother, and how she must be worrying herself sick at home. He thought of Kili and Uncle, and how he would do anything to protect them. He though of his father, of the few memories he had of his father. He spent hours sitting and thinking, thinking and sitting.

Until finally, he heard footsteps coming down the steps and when he looked up he could not believe his eyes. It was Bilbo, their burglar. The company of Dwarves broke out into shouts of excitement but were quickly shushed by Bilbo.  Bilbo unlocked all the cells and as soon as Fili's was unlocked he ran to Elin's side. "Elin, how are you doing?"

I'm fine Fili, just fine." Elin said, and she even gave him a smile. It was small, but it was a smile. The company was led down into the cellars by Bilbo, and when they came to a pile of empty barrels, it would be an understatement to say that the Dwarves were perplexed. After a quick debate and some pleading glances at Thorin, Thorin relented under the hobbits gaze and commanded the Dwarves to climb into the barrels.

Elin climbed into a barrel next to Fili and suddenly she felt the ground under the barrel give way and they were off. They were brought down the raging river in barrels. She saw a gate fast approaching but they were not able to get through it. The gate was closed and barrels clumped. but Kili, the reckless young dwarf,  hopped out of his barrel to get to the lever. Not a good idea. He was shot.

 

 Her barrel spinned as it was rushed downriver by the current. Shouts from the surrounding Dwarves could be heard all around as they too were herded downriver. Grunts and howls could be heard behind them as the Orcs and Elves chased after them. The Orcs' clunky footstep echoed all around as they ran after the speedy barrels. The Elves gracefully spun all around shooting and stabbing the Orcs. Orc bodies fell all around. The filthy corpses littered the banks of the river and some fell into the current washed away along with the barrels. The grunts and yells soon faded as the Elves and Orcs fell behind, the speed of the current too much. The company began to gently float down the river as the current lessened. Their barrels began to scrape against the riverbed signaling that it was time to move on from the forest. Those assembled began to clamber out of their barrels and gathered together on the banks, tired. Elin watched as Kili limped over to a nearby rock and nearly fell on it. Fili was only a few steps behind his little brother and sat down next to him. Elin let the brothers be and looked around at the rest of her companions.

Bilbo, standing with his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply from the barrel ride. Bofur, helping Bombur out of his barrel. Bifur stood by and watched his cousins struggle as he dried of the axe in his head. Gloin was patting his beard, checking to see if any of the coins he kept hidden behind it fell out. Oin was steadily making his rounds as a healer checking to make sure everyone was relatively alright.  Dori is standing next to Ori and fussing over Ori's appearance and health, ever the mother hen. Nori stood near his brothers as he begrudgingly looked at his ruined braids. Dwalin was grumbling to himself, not doubt about his lost weapons. Balin, ever the wise advisor, was doing just that, advising. He stood next to Thorin ans they shared hushed whispers about how to proceed on into their journey.  Elin sighed and leaned back against the tree she was sitting against, letting her Dwarves do what they do.

Elin let her eyelids droop but they quickly snapped open again when her dwarves began to shout. She look around trying to find out why they where shouting and found that a man was pointing a bow at them. Balin stepped forward with his arms up and looked behind the man.

"Is that your barge?" He asked the man, pointing at the barge docked a few meters away.

"Aye, what of it? Who are you?" The man asked.

"We are simple merchants journeying from the Blue Mountains to visit our kin in the Iron Hills."  Balin explained trying to pass us off as merchants. The man looked at us skeptically, and his eyes fell on Dwalin. There is no way Dwalin could pass for a merchant.

"and what where you doing with these barrels?" Bard inquired.

"we had business with the king." Balin answered.

"Yes, and It appears that whatever buisness you had with King Thranduil, did not end well." Bard commented. Balin shrugged.

"Say, is that Barge up for hire?" Balin asks.

"I don't fairy people. And even if I would you would need a smuggler to get in. The town is guarded." Bard replied.

"We'd pay ya." Bard shook his head. "Double." That caught his attention and Bard slowly turned back, tilting his head. And with that we were on our way. Fili half dragged, half carried Kili on the barge and finally the trip was underway. The brother sat down and Kili laid his head down on his older brother's shoulder. Seeking comfort from the constant in his life, the lion to his raven, Fili. They sat their as the boat moved through the waters and to the boat. When they were stuffed in barrels, they were next to each other. When they had to climb through the toilet to get into the house, Fili pulled Kili out. Fili gave his blanket to Kili and brought his brother in for a hug. That was how they stayed. In a bundle of blankets on the floor.


	12. Kili?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kili what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Fili askes, worry lacing his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, I've just been out of it. But summer has started for me and I will be updating more often (hopefully).

Bard had left and the Dwarves were alone in the house with his children. Once all three children were dispersed throughout the house, Thorin stood to address everyone.

"We are leaving. We need weapons." Thorin said curtly as he turned and stalked out of the home. The rest of the company was quick to follow as thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a weaver strode through the town in the dark searching for the weaponry.

Suddenly they heard a shout, "Hey!". The company turned their heads to see one of the guards staring at them. So they ran. The companions ran who knows where but sadly each was caught.

The dwarves were unceremoniously hauled to their feet and dragged to the master's. The guard handling Elin heaved her up off the floor and she almost flew out of his grasp. He kept a vice like grip on her upper arm as she was taken with her friends to the masters lodge. A pudgy man burst out of the front doors yelling.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Thieves?" He accused pointing one of his fat fingers at them. The dwarves went into an uproar at being called thieves but Thorin quickly called out for silence.  
  
"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror and I have come to reclaim my homeland." 

"Is the dragon dead then?" someone asked from the crowd. When did the townspeople get here?  
  
"If it isn't, it will be soon." Thorin grumbled.  
  
"Well then I say unto you...welcome! Welcome! WELCOME!" The master yelled throwing his arms out as the people cheered. He beckoned us in and had his many servants quickly set up a table and a feast. We were unceremoniously seated and naturally this was an almost identical repeat of the night we ransacked Bilbo's pantry. In fact that is exactly what Bilbo and Balin are chuckling about. Who gave Bifur the ale!? That's not a good idea. Bifur meanwhile was already swaying on his feet and mentioning to Bombur how tasty the ale is. Some dwarves never change. Bifur proceeded to get blind drunk and sing stray songs about ladies and their breasts. Oh Bifur. Bombur and Bofur finally had enough and hit Bifur upside the head, effectively knocking out the drunk dwarf. They sighed and sat back down. Elin giggled at them and turned back to her plate.  But before she could take another bite she was pulled away from the table by none other than Fili.  
  
 "Fili what are you doing!?" she laughed as he tried to dance with her. "Fili that's not how you dance!"  
  
"Oh please, I'm the crown prince I think I know how to dance." He smirked.  
  
"Think again, prince." she giggled.  
  
 "See! Dancing!" Fili said, gesturing to himself.

"Fili you idiot!" she yelled as she lightly slapped his arm. They continued to laugh and dance throughout the rest of the night. Until finally each dwarf found some semblence of a bed. Some were sober enough to find themselves a room others, well, suddenly took a liking to the floor. Elin found herself a comfortable room with Fili and Kili. Let's just say the brothers made fine pillows.  
  
*sleepy time brought to you by a very drunk Bifur*

Elin was shaken awake by Fili the next morning saying that we were leaving for Erebor. She sprang into action packing my satchel with different healing herbs and strapped my daggers to my waist. After making sure she had everything she joined the brothers downstairs and together they walked out of the lodge with the rest of the company. She took a deep breath as they approached the boat that was to ferry them to the shore.  She climbed onto the boat after Fili and both waited for Kili. But for some reason before Kili could climb on, Thorin stopped him.  
  
"Kili, stay here. Get better. Come join us when you're healed." Thorin said giving his nephew a smile.  
  
"What? No. I'm coming with you." Kili said laughing, thinking his uncle was just joking. But when he saw the serious look in his uncles eyes, he stumbled back and fell sitting down on a crate his head dropping into his hands. Fili jerked up beside her as he went to his brother.  
  
"Fili no. You belong with the company." Thorin said.  
  
"I belong with my brother." Fili answered as he ripped out of Thorin's grip and walked to his brother. Elin sighed and also stood up. She and Oin shared a glance and he nodded as he sat back down. Elin tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked off of the boat.  
  
"Elin not you too. We need our healer." Thorin pleaded.

"No Thorin. I will stay here, with the wounded. Plus you have Oin, he is healer enough." Elin stated as she strode back to Fili and Kili. She wrapped her arms around the both of them, giving each of them a small smile. The boat moved off but the three heard yelling. It was Bifur yelling for them to wait.  
  
"Did you miss it too?" Bifur asked as he turned to the three of us. Elin shook her head at him. "Oh no lad, what's the matter?" He asked gesturing to Kili.  
  
"We don't know Bofur. But I plan to find out. But first we need a place to lie him down." Elin said, determined. Fili and Bofur support Kili as the four of them made their way from house to house asking for shelter but each door was closed in their faces. They only had but one option left at this point. Bard's. So that's where they went. Elin knocked on the door and Bard opened the door.  
  
"go away. I've had enough of dwarves." He said. Bard was about to shut the door but in desperation Elin stuck her foot in it's way.  
  
"PLEASE, Bard. We have nowhere else to go and Kili's sick. Please, Bard." she begged, she pleaded, she hoped. Bard relented and they dragged Kili inside. Bifur and Fili laid him down on the bed nearby and Elin set to work examining him.

 Elin gasped in realization as she pressed on the wound. "No...Kili. Why didn't you tell me." Elin said. She pushed her emotions out of her mind and turned to face the two Dwarves holding Kili. "He's been poisoned. But I will do all I can." Elin said, giving a weak smile at Bifur and Fili. Elin made them hold Kili down but before she could heal him Orcs crashed through the roof and attacked. Elin whipped around and stabbed at the nearest Orc. She ran to the children and stood in from of Sigrid and Tilida, knowing that Bain could hold his own for a little while. Elin spun as she stabbed Orc after Orc defending the girls from certain death. The orcs were disposed of and for some reason the remaining few left. Elin breathed in deeply and sheathed her blades just as Kili started to scream violently, thrashing about on the floor.  
  
"Lay him down and hold him!" Elin yelled gesturing to the table. Fili and Bifur dragged a kicking, screaming Kili to the table. Bifur held Kili's legs and Fili got his chest. "Bain! Sigrid! I need more hands!" Elin yelled and the two oldest children rushed to hold Kili's arms down. Elin wasted no time in going to the wound and placing her one hand over the wound, the other over his heart. A black and gold glow surrounded her as she muttered incoherent noises. The hand placed on Kili's chest traveled down from his chest to the wound, agonizingly slowly as she forced toe poison back to the wound. She led the poison through Kili and he screamed in agony as the poison traveled once more. Elin drew out the poison from Kili's body and into her own. She pulled back her hands as Kili's body fell limp, but he lived. He would survive. Elin, with the last droplets of energy, used her powers one more time to expel the poison from her own body and into the nut in her hand. The Nut immediately cracked and turned black as it took in the poison. Once all of the poison was gone, Elin felt herself sway and she fell, collapsing into Bifur's warms embrace.  
  
Kili was kept at the table, as Fili feared to move him without the okay from their healer. Bifur carried Elin's limp form to the small cot in the corner of the room and laid her down there. Elin and Kili both slept, the poison gone, but the healing incomplete. Kili lay in his older brother's comforting arms and Elin was left to Bifur, as he stroked her hand absentmindedly in thanks.   
  
The toy maker had grown to care for the young weaver. She reminded him of his cousin's deceased daughter. He felt like he was the crazy uncle to her sane visage. Sigrid layed Tilda and Bain to bed, the younger siblings comforting each other as Sigrid cleaned up the mess as best she could. She could not repair the damage done to the house, but she could reorganize. Reorganize she did. She bustled around the room but stayed out of the Dwarves' way. They spent the rest of the night and the better part of the next day resting.  
  
Until finally, Kili stirred. He groaned as he blinked his eyes open to stare into the worried  blue eyes of his older brother. "Fee...it hurts." Kili whimpered as he curled into his brother.  
  
"Oh, Kee. " Fili sighed drawing his baby brother closer. They lye like that for a little while before Kili whined.  
  
"Fee, I'm hungry." Fili chuckled at his brother's behavior and kindly asked Sigrid if there was something that Kili could eat. Sigrid proceed to cook up a mushroom and chicken broth and handed to Fili.  
  
"Kili do you need help eating?" Fili asked, concern for his brother evident in his voice.  
  
"No, I wanna do it myself." Kili said. Fili sighed and let Kili hold the spoon, but persisted in holding the bowl. Kili took a spoonful and shakily rose it to his mouth but the spoon clattered back into the bowl as his finger just wouldn't grasp it. Kili growled, frustrated. Fili sighed and picked up the spoon steadily bringing a spoonful of broth to his brothers mouth. Kili, after careful consideration, decided that just this once, he would let his brother dote. So Kili accepted the food and let Fili feed him like a babe. Kili pushed away the bowl after a about 7 spoonfuls, that was barely half the bowl, but he just couldn't stomach more.  
  
"No, no more." Kili whimpered. Fili sighed and set down the bowl as he drew his brother into his arms and listen to Kili's staggered breathing. Even in his sleep Kili's breath was short. But he was alive, and Fili was there. Nothing would seperate the brothers, not even death. Fili slowly drifted off to sleep as well, and the two brothers were one. They breathed together, their hearts beat together, they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I know this is a Fili love story, but I couldn't resist some brotherly fluff/Angst/hurt/comfort!!!! Rest assured though that Kili does not get in the way of Fili and Elin's almost non-existent relationship. This is because Elin has know Kili since he was born and Fili and Elin were friends since they were both only 1 and 2 years old, so yeah. And no, there will be no durinceset/threesome. Gosh, you dirty minds! I don't swing that way! No incest in my stories!!!!!! Anyway, hope to see you guys in Chapter 19, next week!!!!! Or maybe sooner than that, it depends, by my lovelies.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's on the mend

Elin groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her entire body was sore but she was alright. She looked around and found a sleeping Bofur sitting next to her, holding her hand. He always was the funny uncle she never had. Elin smiled softly at him. His eyes opened and to say he was surprised was an understatement. He was elated. His entire face lit up and he broke into a grin.

"Lassy, your awake! You an' Kili have been out of it for the past couple a' days." Bofur said, helping Elin into a sitting position. "I'll have one of the girls get ya some soup. Tilda! Sigrid!" Bofur called for Bard's girls and the little one, Tilda, came running.

"yes, mister Bofur? Oh! Miss Elin! You're awake!" Tilda beamed, a wide smile was plastered on her face.

 

"Little Lass, would you mind getting some soup for Elin? And would you check on the lads, as well?" Tilda nodded and ran off into the kitchen to get that bowl of broth. "How're ye holdin' up lassie?" Bofur asked.

"Fine, actually. Some stew is just what I need. How is Kili? He is my patient after all, I need to see how he's doing." Elin answered as she leaned propped up against against a pile of pillows.

"I don't know Kili's health, but Tilda will be coming any minute with some soup and news of the lads." Bofur said reassuringly just as Tilda came rushing in with a bowl of stew in her tiny hands. She walked up to Bofur and placed in his hands. "Ah, thank ye lassie. So how are the lads?" Bofur asked. For some reason this made the young girl laugh but she quickly composed herself enough to answer him.

"Well Mister Fili's at his wit's end with Mister Kili. Mister Kili keeps trying to get up and do things even though he's not ready and, Mister Fili's running around the room doing everything he can to make his brother comfy. I think Mister Fili's beard might fall out from all the stress." Tilda said as she giggled at the thought of prince Fili with no beard.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Why don't ye run along and help Fili tame his little brother, Kili can be a handful, I know." Tilda laughed and rushed out of the room to do who knows what. Bofur smiled fondly after the little lass before turning his attentions back to his charge. "Do you think you can feed yourself?" Bofur asked. 

"I think so, but could you hold the bowl for me?" Elin asked. Bofur nodded and held the bowl steady as Elin grasped the spoon and shakily scooped some soup into the spoon then lifted to her mouth. Elin successfully ate a spoonful and by the end of the meal had only spilled two spoonfuls. Elin grinned as she dropped the spoon into the nearly empty bowl. "Now Bofur, I would like to see Fili and Kili, If you don't mind." 

"Now lass are you sure you can?" Bofur asked.  
   
"With your help? Most definitely." Elin answered. Bofur sighed as he set down the bowl and helped her out of the bed. Elin leaned on Bofur as he led her out of the room and into a very chaotic kitchen. "WHAT is going on in here?" Elin asked over all the noise, looking as menacing as a wounded woman could. All heads turned to look at her, smiles plastered on every face, but Fili and Kili's were by far the widest.

 "Elin. You're alright!" Fili exclaimed  happily.

"Yes I am. But is Kili? Bofur help me over to the boys." Elin asked. Bofur, fearing her wrath, helped her to sit in front of the two dwarrows. "Now Kili, as your healer at the moment, you have to be COMPLETELY honest with me when I ask you this: How are you feeling?" Elin asked as she looked pointedly at the young brunette. Kili looked around himself nervously and shook his head. Elin sighed, "Sigrid, Tilda, Bain. Could you give us a minute?" She said. Once the children had left she turned back to Kili, when Kili began to shake his head again Elin shook her own. "No, Kili. Fili has a right to know, he's your brother, and Bofur is your friend. They will not think ill of you. Now tell me, how. are. you. feeling?" Elin asked once more.

"Well, I-." Kili sighed and looke up once more. "My leg feels as if it might fall off, my stomach's queasy, and my head is always aching." Kili answered as he brought a hand to temple. Elin swatted it away, and replaced it with her own hand. She nodded then placed her hand over Kili's wound on his leg. 

"Bofur, bring me my medicine bag, would you?" Elin asked. Bofur nodded and quickly ran to the other room and back with her medicine bag in hand. he set it down at her feet and resumed his stance behind her chair. Elin fished around in the bag for a little and pulled out a purple-ish root, a bowl, and some Kingsfoil. She unwound the wound on his leg and sighed at the sight. she put the kingsfoil into the bowl and crushed it up then squished some of the juice from the purple root into the bowl and dropped one mint leaf in. She mixed it up into a mush and pressed it into the wound. kili hissed but remained still. Elin rubbed the remaining mush into a  fresh bandage and bandaged his leg. "There we are. That will stop infection and the aching should lesson soon. Now, eat this." Elin said, handing him the remainder of the purple root. He looked at it skeptically. "Oh eat the damn plant Kili. It will cure your stomach ache." Elin growled. He took the plant and chewed it then swallowed.

"That was disgusting!" Kili exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"I know, but it will help. As for the headache, just get some sleep. It's nice to know that you're on the mend, Kili." Elin said, squeezing his hand. Kili sighed but let Fili help him into a laying position and closed his eyes, dosing off within seconds. Fili sighed and pressed a kiss to his little brother's forehead, then turned to Elin.

"How are you, Elin? I haven't gotten to check on you because I've been occupied with Kili." Fili asked as he took her hands in his.

"I'm fine, a bit sore, but otherwise alright.  I just need to sleep and I'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Elin said as she began to yawn. Fili smiled at her.

"That's good to here. Why don't you go get some rest." Fili suggested.

"Only if you and Bofur sleep as well. I'm sure Sigrid and Bain are capable of looking after us while we rest." Elin smiled. Fili nodded reluctantly as Bofur helped Elin out of the room. Fili laid down next to his baby brother and wrapped him in his arms. Fili fell asleep, content. His baby brother was on the mend and the girl of his dreams was recovering as well. Everything was looking up.

...hopefully.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know this was short, put I just liked the way it ended so much on the othe website that I decided screw it, you guy's will just have to deal with it. Sorry.


	14. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug has come to laketown and the dwarves finally made it to the mountain but not without peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just angst right now, a lot of it.

 

        It was chaos. The entirety of Laketown was frantic in its escape. The occupants of Bard's home were no exception. Elin and Kili, unfortunately, were not yet fully recovered and could not help their friends escape.  Elin and Kili were helpless in this endeavor and were sat on a bench as Sigrid, Bain, Bofur, and Fili gathered what they needed and stored in a longboat docked near their toilet. Tilda was looking after Elin and Kili.   
  
        "Come on! There's no more time! We must leave!" Fili yelled as he ran over to where his brother and lover were. Sigrid nodded and rushed to her sister and brother, grabbing their hands and leading them to the boat. Fili carried Kili on his back and out to the boat as Bofur carried Elin in his arms.    
  
        Fili and Bofur knelt down and helped their charges into the boat before climbing in themselves.    
  
        But they did not get far. Smaug had come. Many were still in the town.  Smaug's wings carried him to the town and his fire burned. Half the town was aflames, Fili could only be thankful that it was not their half.    
  
        But he was afraid. Afraid, that they would be next. That he wouldn't be able to protect Kili and Elin. Panic shot through him but he quickly suppressed, being strong for the others.   
  
        "BAIN!" Tilda shouted suddenly. Fili turned to see the boy jump out of the boat and run off somewhere.    
  
        "Leave him. We cannot go back." Fili commanded. He knew it would be hard, but they couldn't risk anyone else. Fili and Bofur continued to row, pushing the boat forward through the water. Smaug flew overhead, heading towards the bell tower, heading towards Bard.   
  
        Bard. Bard with his son who had a black arrow. The only thing in history that could take down a dragon. But they had no wind-lance for the wind-lance was broken by Smaug when he had crashed into the tower. Fili worried for them. How could they possibly face down a dragon? But no one else could, so they would have to do.   
  
        Bain stood as the wind-lance as Bard used the snapped ends of his bow as a draw back for the black arrow. Bard provoked Smaug, and Smaug, being the arrogant worm that he is, flew towards them. Bard aimed, lined up his shot, and let it fly. The arrow flew true. hitting dead in the mark. Smaug was felled into the lake, dead.    
  
        Smaug the terrible, the tyrannical, the stupendous, was dead.  His corpse sank and laid at the bottom of the lake, never to haunt this world again.   
  
        Fili and Bofur rowed vigorously, to get to safety, knowing that the burning town around them could collapse at any moment. They, and many others, reached shore. Sigrid and Tilda running off to find their brother and father, But Fili and Bofur went in an entirely other direction. They went to gather some supplies. They grabbed some blankets and hurried back to their sick charges. Kili and Elin were wrapped tightly in warm blankets and hoisted onto Fili and Bofur's backs.   
  
        Fili shared a glance with Bofur and they were off. They trekked through the people of Laketown and traveled towards the mountain to meet their kin.    
  
        They crossed over rough terrain and hilly territory, until at last, they hit an incline and they knew they had reached the mountain. They were overjoyed. They picked up their pace and hurried to the mountain's front gate. Fili was afraid for what he might find, but he needed to see the company. He needed to know if the dragon killed them or not. He needed to know. Bofur seemed to think the same as both dwarves walked into Erebor.    
  
        It was breathtaking. Even in disrepair it was beautiful.   
  
        "Hello?! Anybody home!?" Bofur yelled. Fili heard nothing. No reply. He began to think the worst. Until suddenly, he heard shouts.   
  
        "Who is it?!"   
  
        "It sounded like Bofur!"    
  
        "Bombur!"   
  
        Dwarves came sprinting in. Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Gloin, Dori, Ori, and Nori. Where Thorin was they did not know, but Fili would ask later, after all the commotion.    
  
        The Dwarves were beyond elated and wanted desperately to hug their companion. But they noticed that two of their party were incapacitated.   
  
        "what's wrong with Kili and Elin?" Bilbo asked.   
  
        "They are recovering. Both are on the mend but they could not have made the journey here, so we carried them. Where can we set them down?" Bofur explained.   
  
        "Follow me, I'll show you a place." Oin said, as co-healer of the company it was his job to help the wounded. He led Fili, Bofur, and the others to one of the clean guest quarters and had Fili and Bofur lay the two down on two of the beds in the room. Both were still fast asleep.    
  
        Dwarves swarmed around Fili and Bofur, embracing them in warmth. They missed their companions. Though Bofur had it hardest. What with Bombur's heaving bulk bringing him to the floor in a hug, and Bifur proceeding to jump on the both of them. It was an 'Ur dwarf pile.   
  
        "OI! Get off me!" Bofur wailed.   
  
        Bombur and Bifur chuckled and climbed off of Bofur, pulling him into a real hug.    
  
        Meanwhile Fili was in an all together different situation with Dwalin and Balin both patting him on the back. Dwalin's hug was by far the most back breaking. But Fili wondered where his uncle is.   
  
        "Dwalin? Where is my uncle?" Fili asked. The hulking dwarf froze and shared a glance with his brother. Fili wondered what on earth was the matter. Was something wrong with his Uncle?   
  
        "He is...down in the treasury I think. Laddie, it's best not to disturb him." Balin answered hesitantly and laid a hand on Fili's shoulder.   
  
        "what do you mean? He's my uncle!" Fili yelled angrily and shook Balin's hand off.   
  
        "Lad. He's...not quite right in the head at the moment. It's best not." Balin tried to sooth the young prince but Fili wouldn't have it.    
  
        "not right in the head?" Fili asked. His eyes widened suddenly in shock and he stared at Balin in horror. "Balin. Balin no. It can't be! Not now!" Fili's walls broke. His lover and brother were unconscious and his uncle was sick. Fili was wild.  He ran from the room. Dwalin hot on his heels. He didn't know where he was going. But he had to get away. Fili ran until he couldn't run anymore, lost in the maze of halls. He finally collapsed in terror on the floor. Everything was too much. he fell into darkness.    


Dwalin came crashing through the halls after the distraught young prince worried that he would run into his uncle. Unfortunately Dwalin was not wrong. He never found Fili. So he resigned himself to heading back to the room they deemed as their infirmary.   
  
        Thorin Oakenshield finally walked out of the treasury and was heading back to The Royal Quarters when he quite literally stumbled upon someone. He glanced down and saw the blonde head of his eldest sister-son. Thorin overcome with worry had a moment of clarity and gathered the young Durin into his arms holding him close.  
  
        "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." He chanted and was relieved to find that his nephew's heart still beat.  Thorin sprinted down the halls of his forefathers with his nephew in his arms to the infirmary. Thorin nearly barreled into the door if it weren't for Dwalin getting to him first.   
  
        "Dwalin! Open the door!" Thorin shouted. Dwalin obeyed without hesitating and swung the door open for his friend. Thorin rushed into the room with Fili cradled in his arms. Shouts of alarm were heard all around as Thorin set his nephew down on a bed. Oin came to examine him as Thorin surveyed the room. Kili and Elin were sleeping in the beds flanking Fili. He felt a pang in his heart for the three. They were so young. Thorin let himself be led out of the room by Dwalin as Oin looked them over.  
  
        "Dwalin, what happened to them?" Thorin asked, turining his sorrowful gaze upon his friend. Dwalin looked away. "Dwalin, please. I need to know." Thorin whispered.  He sounded so broken, so tired. Dwalin turned to face his king head on.  
  
        "Kili's arrow wound was poisoned and when Elin stayed behind to 'eal 'im it took a lot out'a her. Elin and Kili are on the mend they're just resting. As for Fili. Well. It was all too much for the lad and 'e sprinted off into the mountain but I lost track of him after a time. He was wild Thorin. All sanity left him. He looked like a wild animal streaking through the halls. Like a lion. It was too much for the poor lad. He no doubt collapsed somewhere and that's when you found 'im." Thorin turned his head to look back at his nephew, his golden heir, being checked over by Oin. Thorin had never noticed how stressed Fili was. He thought that all the stress was on his shoulders. That Thorin was the one with all the weight on his shoulders. He never knew that Fili had handled so much.    
  
        Thorin sighed once more and resigned himself. He put on his strong kingly resolve once more and entered the room again. Their he sat waiting for them to wake. To move. To show some sign of life. Thorin scarcely moved for the rest of the day and all through the night. Until finally Kili's hand twitched. Then his eyes flickered. Until he let out a groan and opened his eyes To a worried Thorin leaning over him.   
  
        Kili, having forgiven Thorin by this point, launched himself into his uncle's ams happily. "Uncle!" Kili laughed happily.  
  
       Thorin chuckled, "Hello Kili. Be a little quieter won't you, your brother and Elin are still asleep." Thorin said, happily hushing his nephew. Kili looked over to his left and his eyes fell upon the limp form of his brother.  
  
        "Fili?" Uncle what's wrong with Fili? He looks deathly pale." Kili asked worried.  
  
        "Your brother has had to bear a heavy load these past few days. After entering the mountain he had collapsed from the strain to his mind. He has not waken since."  
  
        "Oh. Will he be okay?" Kili asked, looking towards his Uncles with his big brown eyes, strongly resembling a young dwarfling that used to do the same once upon a time. Thorin smiled and nodded.  
  
        "I think so Kili. I think so." Thorin and Kili sat together in silence for quite some time until Elin began to stir. She rose from her bed and opened her eyes to look around. When her eyes fell on Kili and Thorin she smiled and carefully walked over to the two.  
  
        "Kili! I'm glad to see you're doing okay." Elin said as she sat down beside Thorin and Kili. Elin looked over at Fili and sighed. "Kili? What's wrong with your brother?" Elin asked.  
  
        "Stressed." Kili answered. He didn't want to talk about what was wrong with his brother. He never was able speak much about anything that ailed his brother. Elin nodded at his response knowing she wouldn't get anymore out of him. She didn't need more.  She Kili and Thorin sat for the rest of the night together and waited for Fili to wake up. But when Oin came to check on them in the morning he was extremely worried to find that Fili had contracted a fever.   
  
        Kili Elin and Thorin migrated over to Fili's bed and sat in chairs around him. They waited like that for 5 long days. Each minute that passed was agony for the three. They were united in their pain. Fili never woke in all this time. His frame thinned and his hair dulled. You could see how hallow he was. He was nothing but a shell of what he once was. The trio around him dispaired. They feared that the fever would claim him. But Kili knew. Kili  _knew_ that Fili was stronger than that. And Kili was right.   
  
        On the 6th morning since he contracted that cursed fever it broke. And with the fever leaving came the blue all loved and cherished. Fili had moved for the first time in five days and opened his eyes to three pairs of relieved tear-brimmed eyes. One a deep stormy blue the storm was raging. Another a warm walnut brown. And a third of shining silver, and oh how that silver glistened with tears. Fili smiled up at his family. His brother, his uncle, and his love. They were all alright and if they were alright, then Fili would be too.  
  
        "Your alright!" Kili shouted happily and through  himself at his brother. Fili fell back onto his bed with an umph and laughed as he hugged his brother close.   
  
        "Kili. Get off. You're crushing me." Fili wheezed.  
  
        "Sorry!"  Kili yelled as he jumped off of his brother immediately. He settled for just holding his brother's hand. Fili held his brother's hand with his left hand and held Elin's hand with his right hand while Thorin was just content to sit behind his nephews and let them lean against him. When Oin came back to check on the four of them he found them asleep cuddled up around each other on Fili's bed and Oin thought it best not to disturb them.   
  
        That was the first peaceful sleep for the four of them in days. Fili's mind was no longer fever ridden and his burdens forgotten. Kili's mind was at peace as his brother lay beside him, heart beating. Elin's flame was steady and her lover was healing. Thorin's nephews were alright, he had not broken his promise to his sister. All was well for the four of them. All was well.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write some angst, but at least it had a cute fluffly ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos, all the likes. I know there was no mention of Dis' husband even though at this point in the story he is alive, but let's just say he's a heavy sleeper or something. Disclaimer: I only own the Weavers, Gaia, Thalion, and Elin. Everyone else belongs to Tolkien. 
> 
> See y'all later! love <3


End file.
